Amor de Verano
by Katou Yuu
Summary: Todo lo que Allen quería era un dulce y tierno amor de verano, en lugar de eso recibirá muchas algas en la cara y arena en el trasero .Yullen playero. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Amor de Verano**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, AU, comedia(?) Moyashi algo Ooc**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray -man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

En el lluvioso y frío Londres, Allen contaba los días para tomar sus vacaciones. Llevaba casi medio año organizando el viaje con su amigo Lavi y después de muchas peleas sobre si quedarse en Inglaterra, y sus grises playas o si ir hacia el calor latinoamericano, la agencia de viajes les comentó de un paquete de promociones para visitar la Playa de Atami, en Shizuoka... Japón.

El precio, más que nada, los convenció.

Tomaron sus cosas sin saber lo que les deparaba. En Inglaterra podían esperar cervezas y fogatas a un lado del mar, en Sudamérica tendrían bebidas, comida, alcohol y bikinis, en Australia había surfistas, pero de Japón no tenían una idea clara.

-Si no te gusta, podemos ir a los baños termales - dijo Allen fastidiado de las quejas de Lavi

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a ligar en los baños termales? ¿no es cosa de viejos? - dijo poniendo su maleta en la banda transportadora

\- Cuando compramos la oferta estabas entusiasmado - Allen lazó la suya preguntándose si soportaría todo el viaje

\- Sí, pero hace dos meses veía mucho porno de asiáticas, estaba en el ambiente.

Allen se palmeo el rostro, unas chicas habían pasado mirándole extraño por un momento quiso tener un cartel que dijera "no estoy con este idiota"

Abordaron en el avión, las horas se le hacían eternas, se había cansado de mirar por la ventana las nubes, se había visto ya 3 películas y dormir no le resultaba tan fácil, Lavi misteriosamente había desaparecido hacia un buen rato, seguro estaría ligando conociéndolo, la azafata paso con el carrito de la comida ofreciéndole lo que tenían en el menú, el pollo fue lo que más le atrajo, vio la porción en la bandeja y se preguntaba si podía repetir, ya la azafata había desaparecido.

No era su primera vez viajando en avión, pero los viajes largos le enloquecían un poco, fue a dar una vuelta en el avión para estirar sus piernas, no dejaba de preguntarse cuando faltaba.

Lavi apareció horas después sentado en su asiento como si nada, le comento su pequeña aventura con una chica de la clase vip. Anunciaron que pronto estarían aterrizando y ajustaran sus cinturones, Allen miro por la ventana entusiasmado.

Llegaron al aeropuerto y desde ahí se trasladaron hacia Atami. Allen sentía que su trasero se había vuelto cuadrado, Lavi ligaba con todo lo que se movía.

En cuanto llegaron al hotel, Lavi insistió en salir a algún bar.

\- ya conseguiste cuatro números, puedes parar por hoy? - dijo Allen tirado en la cama

\- estás molesto porque no conseguiste ni uno? - dijo Lavi

Allen lo miró con molestia y hundió la cara en su almohada. Ese tema no era el apropiado cuando estaba cansado. En casa tenía mucha suerte con las chicas, pero no con los chicos, los cuales eran su punto focal. Esperaba que durante el viaje no tuviera que pensar en eso, pero con Lavi, el tema no era una opción, siempre estaba presente.

\- con esa actitud no conseguirás nada. No puedes esperar a que las cosas lleguen, tienes que ir por ellas... o ellos - dijo Lavi en tono de orador motivacional.

\- No me resulta tan fácil - dijo algo pesimista porque a veces la lengua se le trababa y decía alguna estupidez.

\- Mejor descansa, hay que reponer energías, seguro te encuentras un chico japonés muy guapo- Allen se sonrojo escondiendo su rostro, no era su intención en un principio ya que solo quería conocer el país y disfrutar de unas buenas vacaciones.

\- Como si eso fuera a pasar - dijo al pesimista Lavi rio.

\- No te convencen los japoneses?

Allen rodó los ojos, su amigo nunca dejaría de presionarlo.

Unas horas después, Lavi lo movía para que despertara. Sentía el cuerpo como si le hubieran pasado un camión encima, su reloj interior decía que estaba madrugando.

\- nos quedamos dormidos! - dijo Lavi corriendo de un lado a otro, tratando de ponerse el traje de baño y arreglar su cabello - ya pasa de medio día.

\- ve tú, me quedaré a dormir - dijo Allen

De inmediato sintió como su amigo le jalaba los pantalones.

\- no viajé medio mundo para dormir en un hotel.

\- qué haces? - dijo Allen tratando de subirse la ropa

\- te pondré el traje de baño si es preciso.

\- Suelta - trato de alejar a Lavi colocando un pie en su rostro.

\- Entonces vístete - Lavi abrió las cortinas dejando que la luz del sol entrara a la habitación golpeando en la cara a Allen, quien se quejó sintiendo como se le quemaban los ojos - Si no te apresuras nos perderemos el desayuno

\- Desayuno? - esto atrajo la atención de Allen.

\- Tenemos hasta las diez y son... las nueve y... - dijo mirando su celular Allen salió corriendo de la cama.

No podía perderse el buffet de desayuno.

Comió como si acabara de salir de huelga de hambre sin hacer distinción entre la comida occidental, que ofrecían en general, y los platos japoneses, para los turistas locales o los que buscaban la experiencia tradicional.

Lavi coqueteo con un par de chicas extranjeras en la barra de bebidas, Allen agradecía que el traje de baño tuviera elástico.

\- listo para nadar? - dijo Lavi más satisfecho por sus conquistas que por la comida.

\- podríamos volver a la habitación, y dormir - dijo Allen con pereza, toda la comida comenzaba a hacer su efecto.

\- puede tenderte en la playa a tratar de digerir.

Lavi lo arrastró hasta la costa, puso sus toallas en la arena bajo una enorme sombrilla del hotel y después de insistir en que se pusiera el bloqueador, lo dejó tirado boca arriba, tratando de respirar y sin posibilidad de doblarse gracias al desayuno.

Se quedo allí tirado, cerro sus ojos esperando relajarse un poco con el sonido de las olas que llegaban a la orilla, había comido bien al menos pero no se había tomado el tiempo de detallar los platillos.

De repente el sonido de un silbato lo hizo despertar de golpe, se sentó viendo a los lados, escucho de nuevo el silbato y entonces pudo ver a unos metros al que parecía ser el salvavidas quien advertía a unos niños de no acercarse a una zona profunda.

Allen vio al salvavidas volver a su puesto de trabajo, algo embobado pues por alguna razón no había podido quitarle la mirada de encima.

Si hubiera podido, su cerebro hubiese guardado la escena en slow motion para captar los movimientos de aquel chico.

Para Allen, más allá de la oferta en la agencia, el empeño en ir a Japón radicaba en torno a los chicos. Jamás lo diría enfrente de Lavi, pero desde que se había decidido el destino, había explorado el porno gay japonés, el j-pop, los incontables idols e incluso a bloggers de moda, con el pretexto de investigación, claro.

Sabía que no todos eran como en las películas o los doramas, pero ese chico se acercaba terriblemente al tipo que tenía en mente.

Lo había estado mirando regañar a una mujer mayor por dejar la basura en la playa, había perseguido a un niño que trató de entrar al mar con un helado y confiscó un sí de cervezas a unos chicos que parecían menores de edad.

Allen estaba sorprendido por su dedicación y con la gracia que tenía para anejar las situaciones.

Parecía ser la perfecta definición de un joven japonés trabajador, además de que le parecía atractivo, no podía ver mucho de su cuerpo cubierto por el uniforme, pero estaba seguro de que algo de músculos debía tener, su cabello atado en una cola de caballo se veía sedoso y brillante, no podía ver mucho de su rostro por un par de gafas oscuras que llevaba puestas. Allen se puso algo nervioso al ver que el salvavidas pasaba cerca suyo, acaso había cometido alguna infracción? ¿mirar mucho al salvavidas era un delito?

A penas y lo había mirado, tan sólo había pasado de largo para comprar una bebida en la máquina expendedora. Allen casi sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba pues de cerca era muy atractivo. Tragó saliva agradeciendo no haber cometido ninguna infracción, si hablaba con él, seguro le iba a dar un infarto.

Se acomodó en una pose casual, con sus gafas, y trató de verse desinteresado para el momento en que el chico regresara.

\- hey - dijo alguien tras de Allen, sin embargo, estaba demasiado decidido a hacerse el cool - hey, Moyashi.

El salvavidas se puso frente a él tratando de llamar su atención.

Mil pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza, no podía creer que era la primera vez que alguien tomaba la iniciativa con él, no podía creer que ese alguien le gustaba, mucho menos podía creer que había sido tan fácil.

\- sí! - dijo Allen anticipándose a una invitación

\- ¿sí, qué? - dijo el salvavidas con las manos en la cintura

\- n-nada - dijo Allen avergonzado - ¿hice algo?

\- ponte bloqueador, estás rojo como camarón - retomó el paso a su base.

Allen miro su brazo, su piel estaba rojiza, que vergonzoso, pensaba que se había colocado el bloqueador, pero no había sido así, vio el frasco a su lado y comenzó a echárselo como loco, lo que menos necesitaba era quemarse y comenzar a perder la piel de manera dolorosa a causa de una insolación.

Al menos el salvavidas lo había notado, lo había tenido muy de cerca, le había hablado, aunque no fuera una propuesta romántica pero su voz le había parecido atractiva, le había llamado "Moyashi" no estaba seguro de que significaba, pero pensaba que algo agradable debía ser.

Cuando se cubrió por completo con el bloqueador se sintió un poco más tranquilo, el salvavidas parecía seguir enfocado en lo suyo,

Debía ir al mar y al menos divertirse.

Se metió a nadar un rato, pero cuando regresó, el salvavidas ya no estaba, en su lugar había otro. Allen se sentó en la playa algo decepcionado, sin embargo, sabía que volvería, ese era su lugar de trabajo. Lavi le hacía señas desde su pequeño campamento.

\- te pedí una bebida - dijo mostrándole una enorme copa con un montón de adornos encima.

\- gracias - dijo sin dejar de mirar la torre de los salvavidas.

\- veías "guardianes de la bahía"?

\- no... - dijo Allen sentándose a su lado

\- Alguna ve los vi, no podía olvidar el rebote de... ya sabes - dijo Lavi haciendo una seña con las manos para indicar que se refería a los senos.

Allen lo miró extrañado.

\- No era una serie particularmente interesante, pero el aspecto de las chicas atrapaba - dijo Lavi - y creo que eso te ocurrió hoy.

Allen bebió de la copa gigante.

\- tu salvavidas fue por algo de comer, no entres en pánico.

\- No sé de qué hablas - trato de fingir demencia y Lavi rio.

\- Te pude ver muy bien, no le quitabas la mirada de encima - dijo con una sonrisa burlona, Allen desvió la mirada - ¡No quieres que te ayude?

-No! - dijo alarmado pues las tácticas de conquista que usaba Lavi era demasiado osadas para él.

\- entonces lo harás por tu cuenta? - dijo codeándolo

\- no - sabía perfectamente que ni con la ayuda de Jesucristo podría llevar un coqueteo a cabo.

El chico se veía tan profesional, tan determinado, serio y concentrado que le daba vergüenza hablarle, después de todo él no estaba gozando del sol por gusto.

\- pero te gusta - dijo Lavi haciendo sonar su popote

\- pero da igual - dijo Allen suspirando -vine a relajarme.

Lavi se encogió de hombros, decidió no insistir - Te quemaste un poco - dijo señalando los hombros de Allen que se habían puesto rojos.

\- Se me había olvidado el bloqueador - admitió Allen tocándose un poco sintiendo un poco de ardor en la zona - Quizás no deba meterme tanto al mar por hoy - suspiro.

\- Podemos hacer otras cosas - dijo Lavi. - Quieres que te entierre en la arena?

\- sí - dijo Allen sin pensarlo mucho.

Mientras Lavi cavaba como niño pequeño, Allen pensaba que pronto estaría tan enterrado como su vida amorosa. No solía ser pesimista, pero la última persona que le había pedido una cita había sido un tipo de más de 40.

Kanda miró lo que ocurría desde su torre, Allen al menos se había colocado de tal manera que desde su tumba playera pudiese mirar al salvavidas.

Lavi comenzó a cubrirlo con ayuda de una pala, de cierta manera estaba emocionado por enterrar a Allen en la arena.

Allen cerro sus ojos evitando mirar al salvavidas, pues no quería verse muy sospechoso.

\- Estas bien así? - pregunto Lavi riendo mientras colocaba un par de conchas sobre su "obra de arte" Allen noto que Lavi había hecho dos protuberancias donde debía estar su pecho, un par de senos del tamaño de melones.

-Lavi!

\- Que? solo soy creativo, no te quedan mal - Lavi busco su teléfono para tomar una foto y Allen buscaba manera de salir de la arena.

\- Lavi! - reclamó Allen tratando de moverse

\- espera, aún no termino - dijo Lavi riendo mientras trataba de hacer una cola de sirena encima, al final, tomó una de las flores que adornaban las bebidas y se la puso en la oreja.

Allen sacudió la cabeza hasta que se la quitó.

\- qué malo Allen.

\- ya no quiero, sácame - dijo Allen tratando de evitar que la flor volviera a su cabeza

\- no, sal tú mismo - dijo levantándose y sacudiéndose la arena - o puedes pedirle ayuda al salvavidas - dijo riendo y dirigiéndose hacia unas turistas que estaban en el bar.

Una sombra se hizo sobre su rostro, Allen alzo la mirada, era el salvavidas y la expresión en su rostro no se veía muy amigable.

\- ¿No le parece una sirena muy bonita? - dijo Lavi algo orgulloso de su creación. El japonés entrecerró sus ojos. Allen trago saliva algo le indicaba que no le parecía una "sirena hermosa"

\- No puedes enterrar a la gente

El salvavidas los miraba esperando que Lavi lo desenterrara de inmediato

\- ¿por qué no?

\- han ocurrido accidentes, sácalo.

\- emmm, ¿podrías ayudarme? - dijo Lavi sonriendo.

Allen ya estaba rojo y esta vez no era por el sol.

El salvavidas levantó una ceja, suspiró y se agachó con Lavi y comenzó a cavar.

Allen estaba nervioso, casi sentía que se le paraba el corazón cuando el salvavidas dio con su brazo y lo toco, la arena le fue removida por completo.

Allen algo apenado agradeció al salvavidas.

\- Gr-gracias.

-Solo los idiotas se dejan enterrar en la arena - aquello le cayó como un rayo.

Gracias a Lavi, acababa de dar la peor impresión. Abrió la boca para disculparse, pero la mirada del salvavidas estaba clavada en sus ojos como oprimiéndolo para no decir nada. Se dio la vuelta y caminó a su estación.

\- me pregunto qué clase de accidentes han ocurrido por enterrar a alguien - dijo Lavi sonriendo - los japoneses son muy estrictos - dijo probándose las conchas en el pecho Allen estaba avergonzado, miró a la torre y el salvavidas ya estaba concentrado en otra cosa. Le decepcionaban las dos oportunidades que había tenido para hablarle, el chico sólo se había acercado porque estaba haciendo mal algo - ¿por qué no dijiste nada? - dijo Lavi desesperado porque su amigo no aprovechaba las oportunidades.

\- ¿Que esperabas que le dijera? me dijo que soy un idiota - le lanzo el bote de bloqueador que tenía a la mano, Lavi lo esquivo mientras le pedía a Allen que se calmara.

\- Al menos te hablo.

\- ¡Lavi!

\- Si siguieras mis consejos lograrías salir con el -Allen lo miro dudoso.

\- Quizás no soy su tipo - Allen comenzaba a buscar excusas pues no quería recurrir a las tácticas de Lavi.

\- claro, porque eres el tipo de los señores de 50 años - dijo Lavi riendo mientras recordaba el bochorno de aquella noche. Allen lo miró indignado. Cada vez que salían a un bar, Lavi contaba la historia. Allen tomó sus sandalias y se las lanzó atinando por poco.

\- ¡Oye! - te dije que olvidáramos eso! ¡Desde que cuentas esa historia los chicos me evitan! - dijo Allen lanzando puños de arena. Un silbato sonó y el salvavidas le hizo señas de que acabara con su violencia. Lavi sonrió.

\- ese chico te tiene bien vigilado - dijo sacudiéndose la arena - te propongo algo - dijo emocionado - si logras salir con el salvavidas, juro no volveré a contar la historia del viejo que trató de pagarte por sexo.

Las mejillas de Allen se coloraron apenado.

\- Esta bien! ¡pero ya deja de hablar de eso!

\- Lo prometo - Allen suspiro - Hasta que cumplas con tu palabra.

Allen tuvo que respirar hondo, sentía que acaba de hacer un trato con el demonio. Lavi se lo quedo mirando, señalando con la mirada en dirección al salvavidas.

\- No ahora - rogo, pensó que ya había hecho suficiente en las pocas horas llamando la atención del salvavidas.

El sol comenzaba a bajar. Una de las chicas que había conseguido el número de Lavi le llamó para invitarlo a un club cerca de ahí. El pelirrojo aceptó de inmediato lanzándole una mirada a su amigo.

Allen se negó a ir con toda su alma mientras miraba como el salvavidas tomaba sus cosas y se alejaba de la playa.

\- ya terminó de trabajar - dijo Lavi levantando las cejas

Allen puso los ojos en blanco y tomó un puño de arena para vaciárselo a Lavi dentro del traje de baño.

Después de sacudirse, le insistió en ir a bailar, aunque confesó que en realidad no recordaba quién era la chica de la llamada.

Allen se vio arrastrado al club, se acercó a la barra esperando que el alcohol despejara su mente y le hiciera olvidar los malos ratos del día.

\- jo! tampoco es para que tengas esa cara tan larga toda la noche.

\- No has sido tu quien ha tenido un pésimo día - se tomó el trago de golpe sintiendo como le ardía la garganta y tosiendo u poco.

Para Lavi, Allen era muy inocente y puro, incluso le parecía adorable cuando trataba de actuar como un chico rudo.

\- Puede terminar bien - dijo el chico levantando la mano para hacerle señas a la chica del teléfono, la había reconocido en cuanto entraron al lugar.

\- ¿volviendo al hotel? - dijo Allen pidiendo otra ronda de lo que fuera.

\- hay muchos chicos aquí, no es un bar gay, pero te aseguro que las oportunidades no faltan - dijo Lavi señalando a un grupo que claramente estaba buscando hombres

Allen hizo una seña como si espantara moscas y se concentró en su bebida

\- recuerda la apuesta - le guiñó un ojo y se fue a bailar

Allen suspiró cansinamente y pidió otra ronda, no le agradaba mucho la idea de involucrarse con alguien en un bar y ser cosa de una noche, era algo más sentimental, idealizaba una bonita historia de amor como la de los doramas, pero no le había resultado tan fácil hallar a su príncipe azul.

Vio a la Lavi en medio de la pista bailando con dos chicas a la vez, maldito suertudo, quizás no estuviera sufriendo tanto si su preferencia no fuera otra.

* * *

 **NOTAS: NUEVO FIC! salvaje aparece, que les ha parecido? ya que por acá estamos en verano(?) actualizaciones seran semanales ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amor de Verano**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, AU, comedia(?) Kanda baywatch**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray -man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Decidió salir del bar ya que la música le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza, vio lo cerca que estaba la playa, aun si era de noche lucia hermosa y el sonido de las olas lo tranquilizaba.

Se sentó en la arena y suspiró con cansancio. Desde hacía mucho que se había resignado a morir sin tener una cita, ya no decir novio, pero Lavi revivía esos sentimientos por ser un ligón. Si él, que había sido un nerd en la escuela y era friki de la historia, había florecido en carisma y atractivo para ligar, Allen también podía. Lograría la cita con el salvavidas, quizá un romance de verano, varios besos, y recuperaría su honor cuando pudiera hacer que Lavi olvidara al viejo verde que lo creyó prostituto. Aunque tuviera que usar todos sus métodos de seducción.

Se levanto decidió sacudiéndose la arena y se fue de vuelta al hotel, no supo a qué hora llego Lavi, se había levantado temprano no sintiéndose tan cansado, pues, tenía una misión hoy en la playa, abrió las persianas escucho a Lavi quejarse como si se estuviera derritiendo.

Fue desayunar un poco más tranquilo, esta vez selecciono más platillos japoneses, Lavi apenas lo alcanzo, la resaca lo tenía algo mal pero ahí estaba, a veces pensaba que Lavi era mucho más fuerte que el odio.

Fueron a la playa, Allen pudo ver al salvavidas, camino hacia el mismo sitio de ayer, Lavi estaba ansioso al ver a Allen colocarse el bloqueador.

\- ¿Iras en serio?

\- Apostaste con la persona equivocada - dijo Allen con aire orgulloso. En realidad, si, había apostado con la persona equivocada porque a Allen le gustaba ganar las apuestas, en el póker o en la vida, era igual. Sin embargo, Lavi había creído que el juego elegido sería difícil para su amigo, ahora comenzaba a pensar que tendría que guardarse esa historia del viejo... Incluirla en sus memorias, tal vez.

\- suerte - dijo Lavi bajándose las gafas y tirándose en la silla de playa. Allen terminó de ponerse el bloqueador y decidió reconocer el terreno. Con las gafas, pasó por la torre unas cuantas veces, sin embargo, el salvavidas ni lo miraba. Sólo lo vio reaccionar cuando unos chicos persiguieron a su perro por la playa.

Entonces algo comprendió, debía buscar la manera de llamar su atención, decidió entrar al mar, quizás si fingía estar en peligro el salvavidas correría hacia él y.… aquello sonaba algo desvergonzado dentro de su cabeza, Lavi está a allí pendiente como si no quisiera perderse de nada.

Entro al mar, comenzó a avanzar mientras las olas lo golpeaban, estaba cerca de un grupo de chicos, noto que el salvavidas tenía la mirada fija en él, pensó que había logrado su cometido por irse un poco mar adentro, de pronto sintió como era golpeado por una gran ola, no pudo mantener la cabeza fuera del agua.

La ola le dio la revolcada de su vida, sólo miraba cómo la arena se revolvía y le entraba en los ojos, le ardían hasta el alma. Cuando logró sacar la cabeza del agua, otra ola venía a empujarlo. Tragó agua y entró en pánico, sabía nadar, era una tontería que en verdad estuviera a punto de ahogarse. Sintió cómo alguien lo tomaba por debajo de los brazos y lo jalaba. Pensó de inmediato que podía ser el salvavidas, así que cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas y fingió que estaba inconsciente.

Sintió que era arrastrado fuera del agua, trato de mantener la calma, sentía la arena bajo su cuerpo, esperaba ser despertado con el beso del salvavidas, estaba tan ansioso que su boca se movió de manera inconsciente entonces sintió un pellizco en su mejilla.

\- Despierta jodido Moyashi - escucho mientras le apretujaban las mejillas t Allen no pudo evitar despertarse adolorido

El salvavidas lo miró molesto y se puso de pie. La gente los rodeaba esperando ver un acto heroico, pero en cuanto Allen se levantó, todos comenzaron a dispersarse. -lo siento, estoy mareado - dijo tocándose la cabeza para no verse tan descarado. El salvavidas se agachó de inmediato y le tomó el brazo.

\- Tienes raspado el codo - dijo haciendo que Allen mirara, la sangre comenzaba a salir diluida con el agua salada. Allen lo miró restándole importancia - Ve a la torre, tenemos botiquín - dijo mirándolo como si fuera un irresponsable.

Allen no se quejó y siguió al salvavidas lo hizo pasar y sentarse en un banco mientras buscaba el botiquín, Allen comenzó a detallar todo a su alrededor, no era alguien que soliera hacer esas cosas, pero quería saber algo más de aquel salvavidas tan dedicado.

Se quedo tieso cuando escucho que volvía y pedía su brazo, su corazón latió con fuerza, tenía al salvavidas muy cerca y le estaba tocando el brazo.

\- Al menos hoy si te echaste bloqueador, Moyashi - dijo mientras le aplicaba algo de alcohol haciéndolo chillar de dolor - Lloras como nena.

\- No soy una nena- dijo con el ceño fruncido - ¿Además que significa Moyashi?

El salvavidas sonrió para sí y se encogió de hombros. Allen sintió un sonrojo al ver ese gesto pues el salvavidas era atractivo serio, pero mucho más si sonreía.

\- ¿no me lo dirás? - Allen trató de seguir la conversación.

\- Trata de no mojar tu brazo un rato y cuando entres al agua, trata de nadar - dijo en burla señalando que ya había limpiado la herida.

\- gracias - dijo buscando desesperadamente una forma de seguir la conversación - gracias... Yuu... - dijo apretando los ojos para leer el pizarrón con el rol de turnos que indicaba que ese era el nombre del salvavidas.

El salvavidas se giró lanzándole una mirada asesina y Allen se tensó.

\- No te he dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre, mucho menos con esa confianza.

\- ¿Eh?- Allen no encontraba que decir, porque el salvavidas se había molestado tanto - ¿Entonces cómo debería llamarte?

\- Eres muy hablador Moyashi, vete, y no te vayas a ahogar - lo comenzó a arrastrar al albino a la puerta, Allen balbuceaba tratando de quedarse un poco más con el salvavidas, pero ya estaba pisando el exterior - Me puedes llamar Kanda - y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Allen sintió ganas de volverse a lanzar al mar. Había tenido un momento a solas y no había conseguido nada. Dio una patada en la arena y comenzó a caminar hacia la sombrilla que compartía con Lavi.

\- no pensé que fueras tan atrevido, por un momento en verdad pensé que estabas inconsciente - Lavi lo miraba emocionado, esperando una gran revelación.

\- deja de verme así.

\- si me dices donde será tu cita... Tengo que comprobar que se ejecute para hacerlo legal.

\- no hay cita - dijo Allen tirándose en la silla.

\- estuviste a solas con él y no conseguiste la cita? Eres un caso perdido.

\- Solo me regaño, incluso se ofendió que lo llamara por su nombre.

\- Pues sí que eres torpe, recuerda que es japonés, son muy serios con ese tema, quizás si le hubieras agregado un "san" o un "chan" no te hubiera ido tan mal.

\- Lavi...

\- Era broma.

\- ¿Por cierto, sabes que significa "Moyashi"?

\- ¿Moyashi? - Lavi se quedó pensativo - ¿Por qué el interés tan de repente?

\- El me llamo así.

\- ¡Jajajaja! - Lavi no pudo contener la risa - pues, que yo sepa, Moyashi es brote de habas

-¿las cositas que le salen a las semillas? - dijo Allen comprendiendo lo pequeño de su apodo

\- si, al parecer cree que eres un niño. Allen se puso las gafas y se cubrió la cabeza con la toalla, había fallado y el salvavidas lo veía como una broma.

Frente a él pasó un grupo de chicos con cuerpos envidiables, bronceados dorados y tangas, se detuvieron a hablar con las chicas que estaban bajo la sombrilla de al lado y les sacaron algunas sonrisas, parecían ser brasileños. Para sorpresa de Allen, Kanda miraba a los tipos con atención, no perdía su mirada seria, pero parecía desconcertado por esas tangas. Tal vez le gustaban.

Entonces una idea surgió en su cabeza cuando logro divisar una tienda cerca de la calle. Lavi le pregunto a Allen si iba al agua, pero este no respondió, Lavi desconcertado lo dejo ir, pensó que estaba algo deprimido por lo que le había dicho el salvavidas.

Allen se acercó a la tienda, cada paso que daba sentía que estaba a punto de cometer una locura, no fue realmente consciente de ello hasta que estuvo dentro de la tienda viendo los modelos de bañadores.

Algo le hizo pensar que ese era parte del problema, quizás su bañador era insípido y aburrido que ni un mal pensamiento inspiraba.

Fue y compró el más pequeño que pudo soportar. Suspiró y se puso en camino, de regreso, Lavi casi se cae de la silla cuando lo vio. Había muy poco misterio con ese diminuto traje de baño.

\- ¿Qué haces? - dijo Lavi tratando de cubrirlo- vi el traje y me gustó - dijo algo incómodo porque comenzaba a metérsele en el trasero, apartó a Lavi y se acostó en la silla boca abajo tratando de mostrar sus atributos.

\- Te ha afectado el sol-dijo Lavi cubriéndose la boca con la mano para disimular una risilla.

Allen lo ignoro, y se quedó allí tratando de relajarse y de ver si lograba su cometido. Se quedo allí un buen rato apenas noto la mirada de Kanda, pero no le había visto tanto como hubiera querido, pues parecía enfocado en otros turistas.

No estaba logrando nada, decidió que debía ir y atacar

Se paseó por la torre evaluando el terreno hasta que encontró un cartel con todo lo que estaba prohibido en la playa. No entendía lo que decía, pero tenía dibujos bastante claros. Caminó hacia la torre sin una idea clara de cómo comenzaría una conversación. Lavi lo miraba desde lejos por encima de las gafas, también miraba al salvavidas. Por un rato, el tipo siguió a Allen con la mirada, su cara de extrañeza indicaba que esa tanga no era lo que esperaba, sin embargo, la atención que ponía señalaba que al menos Allen no le era indiferente.

\- me dijeron que Moyashi significa "brote de habas" ¿es cierto? - dijo Allen detrás de Kanda.

\- no debes estar en la torre, si no tienes asuntos importantes, tampoco debes distraer al salvavidas. - contestó sin mirarlo.

\- Es un asunto importante - dijo Allen algo molesto - No creo que sea apropiado colocarle apodos a la gente.

\- Si tienes una queja, afuera de la base hay un buzón de quejas - dijo el salvavidas con una mirada asesina.

Allen frunció el ceño - ¡Entonces llenare ese tonto buzón de quejas! - no le había agradado la actitud del salvavidas, tuvo que retirarse.

Se dirigió al mar, estaba algo molesto y necesitaba distraerse para no verle también la cara a Lavi. Las olas se habían calmado un poco o eso pensaba, relajándose un poco, hasta que repentinamente una ola lo cubrió de manera inesperada, sacudió su cabeza quitándose de encima un alga que se le había quedado pegada. Decidió que era suficiente mar por el momento, hasta que sintió que estaba algo ligero, comenzó a palpar donde debería estar su bañador encontrándose completamente desnudo.

Miró a todos lados tratando de encontrarlo y después de varias olas, vio como la prenda llegaba a la orilla y se atoraba en la arena. Uno niños que trataban en encontrar conchitas, lo vieron y lo recogieron con sus palas de juguete.

Allen trató de llamar su atención para que lo devolvieran, pero los niños ya corrían con sus padres para mostrar su hallazgo. Golpeó el agua molesto, aquel traje parecía ser una muy mala decisión.

Buscó a Lavi y agitó las manos tratando de llamarlo, pero su amigo sólo le saludó con la misma energía y se fue tras unas chicas que iban pasando.

Comenzó a preguntarse si podría confeccionar algo con las algas.

Era algo demasiado descabellado además que le resultaba un tanto asqueroso por lo babosas que eran las algas, se quedó allí pensando en que hacer, su mirada busco de manera inconsciente al salvavidas, pero este estaba dándole una charla a unos niños.

Parecía que era un castigo divino, vio a Lavi perderse con las chicas y supo que mucho no podía hacer, suspiro mientras veía venir una ola, hasta el mar parecía burlarse de él.

Sabía que esto se lo había buscado el, después de todo esto solo le pasaba por tratar de hacer algo tan osado solo por desesperación y tratar de ganar la apuesta.

Estuvo en el mar en espera de que Lavi volviera, pero no ocurrió nada, cuando la gente se acercaba, se movía lejos tratando de evitar que se dieran cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Cuando sentía la mirada del salvavidas, de inmediato fingía que estaba nadando, chapoteaba un poco y se movía hacia otro lugar. Aunque se suponía que estaba para ayudar a los bañistas, rescatar a alguien desnudo no debía ser una de sus labores.

Pasó más de una hora en el mar, Lavi no daba señales y comenzaba a tener hambre, sed, ganas de ir al baño y apostaba que ya tenía el color de un camarón.

Se sentía como idiota por estar en una situación como esta, tal vez debía dejar que el mar se lo tragara.

Vio una gran ola venir, lo primero que pensó fue que hasta ahí llegaba, se quedó quieto esperando ser golpeado, la ola le dio con todas sus fuerzas, pero entonces sintió un par de brazos que lo sujetaban con fuerza, apenas salió a la superficie pudo ver que el salvavidas era quien lo sostenía.

\- ¿Acaso pensabas suicidarte por una tontería como esta? - Kanda le mostro la tanga sin nada de pena, Allen se puso más rojo - Ya me parecías sospechoso.

-estaba disfrutando del mar - dijo sin poder dejar de pensar que estaba desnudo frente al salvavidas. Este bufó por su tonta respuesta, algo divertido, y le entregó la tanga.

\- deberías volver a tus prendas regulares - dijo esperando a que se lo pusiera.

\- emmm si me das un momento - dijo Allen tan rojo que no sabía si era por el sol o por la vergüenza.

\- estoy cuidando que no intentes matarte de nuevo, Moyashi - dijo apurando con un gesto de la mano.

\- Tampoco estoy tan loco como para volver a intentarlo - dijo Allen apenado desviando la mirada mientras buscaba colocarse correctamente la tanga - Gracias...esto... - Allen trataba de pensar en alguna manera de hablar con él.

\- Solo quería evitar la desgracia de que te vieran desnudo, hubiera sido un trauma para los demás bañistas -el salvavidas avanzo alejándose sintiendo que ya había cumplido con su cometido. Allen se puso esta vez rojo de la rabia y le salpico el agua en respuesta.

El otro lo miró por encima del hombro. Estaba mojado de todas formas ¿En qué le afectaba que lo salpicaran? Salió del agua con dirección a la regadera. Allen lo siguió enojado, no por gusto, estaba claro que necesitaba quitarse la sal e ir por una crema para su espalda quemada. En cuanto vio al otro dejar correr el agua por su cuerpo, su estómago se estrujó y tragó saliva, no podía concebir tal nivel de sensualidad.

Se acerco a las regaderas evitando mirar mucho, dejo que el agua recorriera su cuerpo, vio de reojo como el cabello mojado se pegaba al cuerpo del salvavidas, de imprevisto cruzaron miradas y Allen solo frunció el ceño haciendo un gesto indignado.

-Pones una cara horrible Moyashi.

\- No soy Moyashi - chillo - Me llamo Allen.

\- Moyashi - dijo Kanda sin inmutarse.

Podría ser muy atractivo, pero era horrible. Terminó tan rápido como pudo y se fue hacia su sombrilla, donde Lavi ya estaba acomodado de nuevo.

\- ¡¿dónde estabas?! - dijo Allen impactado por lo poco oportuno que era su amigo.

\- pues fui por algo de comer... - dijo Lavi encogiéndose por el tono de su amigo.

Levantó una bolsa mostrando los paquetes.

\- cancelo la apuesta, ese tipo es insoportable!

\- te rechazó? - dijo viendo como su amigo se tiraba en la silla y se apartaba de inmediato por las quemaduras en su espalda.

\- no, pero ni que hiciera falta, se la ha pasado llamándome "Moyashi", le dije mi nombre y no le importa!

Lavi rio a carcajadas - Realmente no tienes suerte.

Allen escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas, parecía que el día que definió su preferencia hacia los chicos una terrible maldición cayó sobre él.

\- Soy un caso perdido, me rindo - dijo en un tono pesimista. Lavi le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y Allen se sobresaltó quejándose por lo quemada que tenía la espalda.

\- pero te sigue gustando - dijo Lavi mirando discretamente al salvavidas, el cual desvió la mirada hacia el mar cuando se dio cuenta de que ponía demasiada atención en Allen

\- es atractivo, pero no tiene caso - dijo Allen toando la bolsa de comida

\- y si sólo te está molestando? para llamar tu atención y esas cosas... no sé cómo funcionan los gays

Allen lo miró molesto, Lavi sabía perfectamente que él tampoco tenía experiencia en ligar hombres.

\- bien pues entonces has perdido la apuesta.

Allen apretó sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas sintiendo la impotencia de no haber podido conseguir una cita, poco le había terminado importando la apuesta, sentía su orgullo herido.

\- No pongas esa cara Allen, me haces sentir culpable...Ya sé que te animara - dijo Lavi señalando un local al azar.

Allen miro sin mucho interés, pero Lavi ya lo había tomado del brazo arrastrándolo al sitio.

Se sentaron, vio la carta, todo era pescado como era de esperarse, Allen entonces decidió que quería todo lo de la carta para ahogar sus penas.

Cuando el pequeño local presentó su menú (dos veces porque no era muy grande) la cantidad de comida ya había llamado la atención de otros comensales. Allen comió cada pescado entero como maestría, devoró los camarones sin importarle lo picante que fuesen, comió guisos hasta dejar sin arroz el lugar y se atracó de frituras. Lavi miraba como la gente se congregaba, pensaron que había un concurso de comida. A lo lejos, el salvavidas tomó sus binoculares para revisar lo que pasaba en ese local, tal vez había un herido, tal vez alguien se estaba atragantando. En efecto, alguien tenía comida en la boca, pero no para mal, y era el Moyashi.

Tragaba sin parar, se vacío una jarra de agua y siguió comiendo, el salvavidas tuvo que limpiar los binoculares para comprobar que lo que veía era real, bajo mirada al cuerpo del Moyashi, su abdomen lucia tan plano que más bien le pareció que tenía un agujero negro allí dentro.

Cuando termino con los platillos todos a su alrededor aplaudieron, Allen se sonrojo apenado pues ni se había percatado de la cantidad de personas allí presentes, la felicidad se acabó cuando llego la cuenta, Lavi comenzó a contar unos cuantos ceros, Allen no había pensado muy bien a la hora de pedir todo, Lavi dijo que pagaría con su tarjeta de crédito.

Kanda siguió a los amigos con la mirada. Esperaba que no se le ocurriera al Moyashi meterse al mar luego del atracón. Allen se quedó dormido en la silla después del banquete. Se fue al hotel. Por la noche pensó si debía volver a la playa o buscar otro lugar, después de todo, el salvavidas era odioso.

\- ¿no irás a la playa? - dijo Lavi sin poder creerlo.

\- me arde la espalda, daré un paseo por la cuidad.

\- ¿Te acompaño? - pregunto Lavi algo dudoso.

\- Gracias, pero quiero ir solo - pidió y Lavi se hizo el entendido, después de todo parecía que Allen necesitaba algo de espacio.

Allen salió del hotel, comenzó a caminar por un boulevard lleno de locales y puestos callejeros, había algunas chicas en kimono y algunos chicos con unos atuendos algo extraños, el olor de un puesto de lo que parecían ser dulces lo atrajo.

Era una tienda de dulces japoneses, era muy tradicional y parecía muy popular. Allen se asomó al ver una fila de gente y de inmediato deseo salir corriendo. En el mostrador había un hombre de cabello rizado y bigote que parecía extranjero, sin embargo, hablaba japonés con fluidez y bromeaba con algunos clientes. Lo perturbador estaba del otro lado, el salvavidas estaba haciendo los paquetes con los pedidos, usaba un delantal, levaba el cabello recogido en una coleta y estaba vestido, más vestido de lo usual. Allen salió y se colocó al final de la fula mientras decidía qué demonios hacer con esa oportunidad.

La fila se iba acortando Allen sentía su corazón acelerarse.

-Su pedido -su mirada se cruzó con la del salvavidas rápidamente la bajo hacia el mostrador buscando elegir algo rápido, aunque todo le lucia apetitoso - No tengo todo el día Moyashi.

\- ¡Yuu! no seas descortés con el cliente, ¿no ves que está indeciso? - lo regaño aquel hombre Allen estaba más apenado porque seguramente el otro lo estaría acuchillando con la mirada.

Kanda bufó y le dejó mirando el escaparate para atender a otro cliente.

\- discúlpelo, como puede ver, no hemos tenido ni un segundo de descanso - dijo el hombre sonriéndole - ya conoce la confitería tradicional japonesa?

\- pues... - dijo Allen indeciso, sus ojos se iban inevitablemente hacia el salvavidas que ahora era vendedor.

\- en ese caso, permítame darle una prueba - dijo el hombre cortando un pedazo de una gelatina extraña, se la ofreció en un pequeño plato y le dio una varita rara para comerlo.

Allen algo dudoso se la llevo a la boca de inmediato su dulce sabor lo hizo pedir por más, el hombre sonrió recomendándole otros dulces. Su atención se vio atraída por uno que eran una especie de bolitas dulces con alguna salsa encima.

\- Esos son dangos, también son muy buenos.

\- Entonces también llevare de esos.

Sin darse cuenta había terminado gastando más de lo que esperaba, aun así, no podía negarse a la gran tentación que esos dulces representaban.

Se quedo a un lado de la barra donde algunos se quedaban a degustar, Allen de inmediato se había enamorado de los dangos los cuales le habían producido mayor curiosidad. De repente una taza humeante apareció a su lado.

\- Esto... yo no pedí esto.

\- El viejo dice que es bueno para acompañar los dangos - dijo Kanda y Allen quiso probar un sorbo estaba caliente pero delicioso.

Ese té verde le impresionó y le hizo plantearse la posibilidad de preguntarle al señor sobre dónde podía comprarlo.

\- está muy bueno - dijo volteando hacia el salvavidas, sin embargo, ya estaba tras el mostrador.

Mientras comía, pensaba que Kanda era intrigante. Había evitado la playa para no verlo y había terminado en esa dulcería. Tal vez era una señal divina.

La gente se dispersó y le apenó un poco quedarse ahí. De vez en cuando, su mirada encontraba la de Kanda, la sostenían un momento y volvían a su labor.

Quizá estaba molesto, o pensaba que lo estaba acosando.

A lo mejor su presencia lo incomodaba, si eso era verdad, resultaba algo incomodo contando con todo lo que había ocurrido a lo largo del día.

\- Esto... muchas gracias por él te - no recibió respuesta de parte de Kanda quien limpiaba el mostrador.

\- Vuelve cuando gustes - el hombre mayor le dijo con una sonrisa Allen se despidió lamentándose por no haber conseguido entablar una. conversación decente con Kanda

Siguió paseando viendo los demás puestos se acercó por curiosidad viendo uno donde había botellas de lo que parecía ser licor.

\- ¿Sera esto lo que llaman sake? - se preguntó más para sí mismo que para el vendedor.

El vendedor, que no entendía ni una palabra, le ofreció una prueba con una sonrisa y algunas frases en japonés. Allen lo tomó dándole una oportunidad y de inmediato lo probó, era apenas un pequeño trago, pero le pareció fuerte.

El vendedor parecía divertido con su reacción, así que comenzó a servirle un poco más. Allen se negó, pero la sonrisa e insistencia del hombre le hizo beber de nuevo.

así se tomó otro par de vasitos de sake hasta que se encontró haciendo reverencias disculpándose y pagando una botella.

No pensaba que resultaría tan fuerte hasta que comenzó a tambalearse por las calles, todo se movía, algunas miradas curiosas se posaron sobre él, algunas con intenciones nada sanas, pues era un extranjero y estaba borracho en medio de la calle, Allen decidió recostarse de un poste, trataba de cerrar sus ojos esperando que efecto del alcohol pasara, una mano se posó en su hombro, era un hombre mayor que el bien vestido que tenía una sonrisa que le incomodo un poco, el hombre comenzó a hablarle, él no le entendía nada, tampoco tenía la cabeza para eso, el hombre parecía que quería lo siguiera Allen negó un par de veces con la cabeza, el hombre lo tomo del brazo, apenas tenía la voluntad para resistirse.

-Creo que no quiere ir contigo- escucho una voz tras suyo mientras le quitaban de encima la mano de aquel hombre.

Allen se giró viendo a Kanda tras de él, aquel hombre enojado se alejó con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- G-gracias, siempre me estas ayudando.

* * *

 **NOTAS: Estos dos cada vez más se van acercando… ¿que hará Kanda con un Moyashi borracho?**

 **Recuerden la actualización semanal ¡ XD aunque avece sami se me olvide**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amor de Verano**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, AU, comedia(?) Kanda baywatch**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray -man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

\- Tu eres el que se mete en problemas.

Aquel chico entraba perfectamente en la definición de salvavidas, por su trabajo y por lo genial que se comportaba en ese momento. O al menos eso le pareció a Allen, que estaba borracho. Kanda colocaba suavemente la mano en su espalda para hacerlo caminar derecho. Allen ya estaba rojo de sólo sentirlo.

\- ¿a dónde vamos? - dijo Allen sonriendo mareado.

\- a tu hotel.

\- yo no quiero ir al hotel - dijo Allen parando de golpe y provocando que Kanda chocara contra él. Kanda suspiró - ¿por qué trabajas en la dulcería? - dijo Allen mientras el otro lo empujaba para entrar en una tienda de conveniencia.

\- ¿hay una ley que me impida tener dos trabajos? - dijo Kanda con molestia mientras tomaba una bebida energética de uno de los refrigeradores.

\- pues no, pero no son carreras afines - dijo Allen sintiendo que se le había soltado la lengua. Allen miró el exótico surtido de frituras y tomó una bolsa grande de cada tipo.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo? - Kanda lo miro extrañado.

\- Quiero probar estos.

\- ¿No estas ebrio? - dijo dudoso mientras veía que tomaba unas frituras con sabor a calamar.

\- Que importa - camino hacia la caja, pago y salió de la tienda - Me pregunto a qué sabrá esta - saco de la bolsa una fritura con sabor nato.

\- Vomitaras - dijo Kanda con una expresión de desagrado.

\- No puede ser tan malo -dijo dándose ánimos abriendo la bolsa.

El apestoso aroma fue más que suficiente para revolver su estómago. Las regresó a la bolsa con el resto con la leve sospecha de que las demás serían igual.

Kanda lo hizo sentarse en una banca fuera del local y le dio la bebida energética.

\- no gracias - dijo Allen

\- es para el alcohol - dijo Kanda con fastidio.

La aceptó y bebió poco a poco.

\- gracias

\- vamos a tu hotel - dijo Kanda levantándose

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! -

\- No sé qué te imaginas Moyashi, sólo quiero regresarte a un lugar donde no pongas en peligro a nadie.

Caminaron hacia el hotel, comenzaba a sentirse un poco mejor, pero seguía mareado.

Iban en silencio, Allen algo incomodo miraba de reojo a Kanda, tropezó con su pie, casi se va dar boca al suelo si es que el otro no lo sostiene.

\- ¿Es que ni caminar bien puedes?

\- C-claro que si - Allen se separó de Kanda tratando de demostrarle que podía caminar en línea recta, pero se terminaba tambaleando, el mareo de alguna manera aumentaba y por alguna razón el olor desagradable de las frituras volvió a él.

\- ¿Ese es el hotel donde te estas quedando? - Kanda pregunto, pero Allen no respondió - Oye...

\- Creo que voy a... - Allen trataba de cubrirse la boca, Kanda no reacciono a tiempo cuando se encontró con que el Moyashi le había vomitado.

Kanda miró a otro lado arrugando la frente.

\- ¡lo siento! - Allen estaba a punto de correr al mar y dejarse ahogar - lo siento, de verdad yo...

\- ve a tu hotel - dijo Kanda tratando de no mirar el horror que tenía encima.

\- por favor, pasa, puedes cambiarte en la habitación! puedo lavar tu ropa - dijo sin saber qué hacer.

Ya podía considerar todas las esperanzas muertas. No había señales divinas, su encuentro era una señal infernal.

\- ya tuve suficiente Moyashi por hoy, me voy a casa - dijo caminando hacia la dirección opuesta.

Allen vio a Kanda marcharse, sintió que se Moria de la vergüenza, entro a su habitación, Lavi estaba viendo la televisión, casi salto de la cama al verlo.

\- ¡Volviste! ¿qué tal tu tiempo a solas? - pregunto algo ansioso, la sonrisa se le borro cuando vio que Allen escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

\- Soy un desastre, ya no quiero vivir.

\- ¿qué paso? - dijo acercándose y percibiendo el extraño olor que tenía su amigo.

Le contó lo ocurrido después de hacerle jurar su silencio.

\- ¿No crees que es una señal del destino?

\- ¡eso es lo de menos! le vomité encima! - dijo mortificado

\- pero fue muy cortés al traerte hasta aquí - dijo Lavi tratando de ver lo bueno en la desgracia.

\- lo sé... y yo le di las gracias devolviendo el desayuno. Jamás volveré a la playa.

\- No es para tanto- dijo Lavi manteniendo la calma.

\- ¡¿No es para tanto?! ni siquiera poder mirarle a la cara - soltó un par de lágrimas.

\- Creo que exageras un poco - le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro - Vamos, aun estas sensible y necesitas cambiarte esa ropa.

Allen cayo rendido en la cama, aun lamentándose en sus sueños por haber vomitado al salvavidas.

A la mañana siguiente no tenía ganas de salir del hotel, sentía que podía cruzarse con el salvavidas y no sabía cómo podría enfrentar la situación.

Lavi lo arrastró fuera de la habitación y lo hizo llegar hasta la playa. Ahí se sentó, cubierto de pies a cabeza, aunque se estuviera asando, con una gorra y gafas a pesar de estar en la sombra.

Lavi no pudo evitar ir tras algunas chicas y lo dejó sólo en la silla a pesar de sus súplicas.

Kanda lo miraba desde su torre con un gesto extraño, pero Allen ni siquiera volteaba, estaba fingiendo que no existía.

Tenía la mirada fija en algún punto, se sentía observado y no se permitía mirar a otro lado. Kanda pensó que actuaba extraño, no lo veía con la misma energía de días atrás.

Una ráfaga de viento azoto el lugar llevándose la gorra de Allen, este apenas reacciono para seguirla, corrió tras ella y cuando la pudo recoger noto que estaba frente a la torre del salvavidas, su mirada inconscientemente se cruzó con la suya, Allen se puso rojo de la vergüenza y corrió alejándose de allí, dejando al salvavidas con una gran confusión.

Allen se quedó en la silla y sólo se movió para ir al baño. El calor aumentaba y poco a poco el sueño comenzó a invadirlo. Estaba sudando horrores y tenía sed, pero no deseaba ir a ningún lado o corría el riesgo de hacer otra tontería frente al salvavidas. Se quedó dormido y dejando caer la toalla que lo cubría. La gorra se desacomodó hasta terminar en la arena y sólo quedó con las gafas y el traje. A medida que pasaron las horas, el sol comenzó a darle directo a él quemando su piel blanca poco a poco.

-Moyashi, despierta, ponte bloqueador - Kanda trataba de mover a Allen pero su piel estaba tan roja que daba miedo lastimarle al tocarla.

Allen alzo la mirada, vio al salvavidas luego se vio el brazo tenía razón.

\- No me había dado cuenta - se sentó rápidamente buscando entre sus cosas el bloqueador.

Comenzó a echarse el bloqueador, el salvavidas lo miro tratar de echarse en la espalda inútilmente, suspiro quitándole la botella de la mano.

\- ¿Qué haces?

No respondió. En su lugar, estrujó la botella llenando la espalda de Allen con la crema haciéndole retorcerse por la sensación fría y de alivio. Comenzó a frotar su espalda con bastante confianza, como si no le diera vergüenza tocar a alguien desconocido.

Allen no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, las manos de Kanda aplicaban presión dispersando la crema y subían por sus hombros hasta su nuca.

\- así está bien - dijo apartándose después de sentir cómo su entrepierna comenzaba a despertar.

El salvavidas se quedó ahí y buscó ponerse frente a él para entregarle el envase, pero Allen esquivó su mirada y tomó el bloqueador.

\- gracias - dijo colocándose las gafas de nuevo.

El salvavidas lo miró sin moverse un momento.

\- se te marcó el contorno - dijo señalando su rostro y haciendo un sonido que parecía una risa contenida. Allen se quitó las gafas de inmediato y buscó su reflejo en ellas. Efectivamente, tenía la forma marcada en los ojos, toda su cara estaba roja menos el espacio donde habían permanecido las gafas.

Allen se colocó las gafas nuevamente.

\- ¿Solamente has venido a burlarte? - dijo muerto de la vergüenza.

\- Tómalo como quieras Moyashi, vuelvo a mi puesto - dijo para retirarse.

\- ¡Espera! - grito impulsivamente, el salvavidas se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo siento- dijo bajando la voz - Por lo de anoche...

\- ni me lo recuerdes Moyashi.

Se fue dejando a Allen sin saber cómo arreglar la situación.

Tomó la toalla de nuevo y volvió a cubrirse, aunque algo más aliviado, por extraño que fuese. El salvavidas seguía hablándole y la forma en que lo había ayudado esta vez le parecía que iba más allá de sus funciones. No creía que fuera por la playa untando bloqueador a todos los bañistas.

Allen volteó a la torre y encontró que Kanda lo miraba, el otro se giró lentamente como si estuviera revisando la playa.

¿Qué debía hacer? Le había vomitado y hablarle representaba vivir la vergüenza.

No dejaba de pasar pena frente al salvavidas, no encontraba manera de siquiera entablar una conversación normal con él, cada vez que abría la boca sentía que lo echaba a perder.

Lavi regreso con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Los vi - dijo con emoción.

\- ¿Que?

\- El salvavidas te unto bloqueador - Allen se sonrojo...- No es lo que piensas.

\- Le estabas dando la espalda, no viste la dedicación que ponía.

Allen pensó que tal vez no la había visto, pero sin duda la había sentido.

\- ¡claro que no!

\- entonces va por la playa untando bloqueador a la gente? Pensé que te darías cuenta de que pone especial atención en ti.

\- es su trabajo. Somos extranjeros, se vería mal que un extranjero se mate en Japón.

\- por dios! ¡ya pídele una cita! recuerda que en algún momento debemos volver a casa.

\- qué caso tiene entonces? sí sólo salgo una vez con él, no vale la pena.

\- ya sé que quieres un novio y esas cosas, pero deberías verlo como una práctica. Si puedes sacarle una cita a un tipo que vomitaste y que te ha visto comer como lo haces podrás con cualquiera.

\- Solo velo como un romance de verano.

Allen se quedó pensativo porque tampoco le agradaba la idea de ver su 'relación' de esa manera.

\- Iré a bañarme - dijo algo cortante, siempre se decía que quería algo serio no algo que fuera cosa de una noche y por alguna razón quería que Kanda le correspondiera y a la vez no, porque al final las despedidas eran tristes, pensaba esta vez que debió quedarse a vacacionar en su país.

El agua estaba algo fría, pero la encontró refrescante, las olas este día no estaban tan fuertes y lo agradecía, evito mirar a donde estaba el salvavidas, pues sentía que podía hacer una estupidez.

No duro mucho tiempo en el agua, tampoco quería quemarse hasta el punto de volverse a poner como un camarón cuando se fue acerando a la orilla de pronto sintió un pinchazo en su pierna.

Un intenso dolor comenzó a recorrer su pierna y a sentir un calambre en el músculo. Trató de apresurarse, pero los piquetes continuaron uno tras otro y el dolor se hizo peor.

\- LAVI! - gritó a todo pulmón mientras lo cubría una ola.

Sentía algo en la pierna, le quemaba y le hacía sentir como si le estuvieran tratando de arrancar la pierna. Cuando el agua lo cubrió, miró hacia abajo y vio algo pendido a su piel, algo gelatinoso.

Una mano se extendió frente a él y la tomó de inmediato. Salió y tomó aire con desesperación.

\- una medusa! - dijo tan claro como pudo.

estaba tomando la mano de Kanda, este lo jaló y lo cargó fuera del agua. Lavi ya estaba en la orilla angustiado. Al ver que Allen salía quejándose se acercó.

\- Llama a emergencias! - dijo Kanda poniendo a Allen en la arena.

\- No sé el número.

\- Mierda - dijo Kanda bajándose el traje de baño a penas lo suficiente para sacar su miembro.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo? - dijo Lavi horrorizado.

\- La orina neutralizara las toxinas - dijo Kanda con premura.

Allen apenas entendía lo que estaba diciendo, no supo nada más hasta que sintió un líquido caliente en su pierna, alzo la mirada lentamente pudo ver frente a él, era el miembro del otro, su cara se sonrojo a no mas poder desmayándose en el proceso.

Despertó en una habitación de hospital. Se sentía mareado y confundido, pero a su lado estaba Lavi, con cara de quien ve despertar a alguien del coma.

\- ¡estás vivo! - dijo abrazándolo.

\- ¿qué pasó? - dijo aún con el efecto de los analgésicos - dónde está la medusa?

\- el salvavidas te la quitó - dijo Lavi haciendo un gesto extraño.

Allen se tiró en la cama de nuevo.

\- en verdad... me... me orinó? - dijo cubriéndose la cara.

\- fue un remedio, al final funcionó y logramos traerte, sino fuera por "eso"

\- regresemos a casa - dijo Allen sin tener ánimos de ver a nadie.

-tienen que revisarte. Comienzo a pensar que alguien te lanzó una maldición. Los doctores dijeron que esa medusa estaba muy cerca de la costa.

-Estoy maldito- se echó pesadamente en la cama.

\- Oye solo bromeaba, pero creo que están a mano, tú lo vomitaste y él te orino - Allen le lanzo la almohada a la cara - El está afuera - dijo Lavi quitándose la almohada.

\- ¿P-por qué?

\- Dijo que quería comprobar que estuvieras bien - dijo Lavi con una sonrisa pícara.

Lavi caminó hacia la salida.

\- no lo dejes pasar te lo ruego - dijo Allen juntando las manos en súplica - moriré de la vergüenza.

Su amigo le sonrió y negó con la cabeza sin detenerse. Salió y habló un poco con el salvavidas, pero unos segundos después, empujó al japonés dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Kanda aclaró su garganta y miró a Allen con seriedad, este tenía las mejillas como tomates.

\- ¿estás bien? - dijo finalmente.

Allen contestó con la cabeza, su respiración no ocultaba el nerviosismo.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, Allen sentía la mirada del japonés sobre él y más nervioso se sentía.

\- Gracias por preocuparte, pero no tenías que...

\- Es mi deber cerciorarme de que estés bien.

\- Agradezco tu dedicación, pero creo que has hecho demasiado - dijo sin verlo a la cara porque sabía que se moriría de la pena.

Sólo podía pensar en que le había visto el pene.

\- de acuerdo, Moyashi - dijo dándose la vuelta.

\- deja de llamarme "Moyashi"! ya te dije que mi nombre es A-LLE-N! -dijo molesto

\- ya lo sé! ¡no estoy sordo! - dijo volteando y enfrentando a Allen.

\- entonces por qué no me llamas así?! - dijo lanzándole una almohada.

\- te la pasas creando problemas! ¡soy salvavidas, no niñero! No eres más que un Moyashi.

\- no tenías que cuidarme, no era el único en la playa!

\- no, pero si el único paseándose frente a la torre y rompiendo todas las reglas!

Allen se puso rojo como tomate.

\- N- no era mi intención...

\- Permíteme dudarlo - dijo dudoso por el descaro de Allen - Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer - camino hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Solo quería pedirte una cita! - grito impulsivamente, Kanda se detuvo.

* * *

 **NOTAS: XD que hará Kanda ante la confesión del Moyashi? Descúbranlo en el siguiente cap!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Amor de Verano**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, AU, comedia(?) cita cursi.**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray -man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

\- ¿una cita? - dijo Kanda volteando por sobre su hombro con los ojos entornados - y por eso hiciste todas esas tonterías?

\- ¡ya te dije que no fue a propósito! ¿tú crees que planeé que la ola me llevara, quemarme hasta despellejarme, vomitarte y que la medusa me atacara? claro que no!

\- pudiste haberla pedido y ya

\- qué?

\- Eso y no hubieras hecho el ridículo. Salgo a las 6- Allen se quedó con la boca abierta viendo al japonés desaparecer tras la puerta.

Se echo pesadamente en la cama viendo al techo como si no creyera lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- Estoy alucinando - se pellizco la mejilla incrédula.

Lavi no tardo en entrar atacándolo con todo tipo de preguntas, estaba en shock y no podía responder, Lavi pensó que era un efecto secundario culpa de la medusa, corrió a buscar al médico.

Salió del hospital un rato después, su pierna estaba vendada y le costaba caminar, así que lo llevaron en silla de ruedas hasta el taxi y de ahí al hotel.

En la habitación, se bañó como buenamente pudo y se vistió mirando el reloj con ansiedad.

\- deberías sentarte, o acostarte - dijo Lavi viendo a su amigo ir de un lado a otro a pesar del dolor - no soy tan cruel puedo quedarme contigo una noche.

\- tengo que salir - dijo Allen desesperado porque su cabello no se acomodaba.

\- no pensé que diría esto, pero no creo que sea momento de ir a un club.

\- tengo una cita - dijo Allen rindiéndose y dejando a su cabello ser.

Después de todo se le acababa el tiempo y no podía quedar más en ridículo de lo que ya estaba.

Lavi no creía lo que oía, ¿cuando? ¿donde? como había ocurrido? Comenzó a bombardear a Allen con miles de preguntas, este solo buscaba la manera de huir.

\- Entonces quedaron cuando estabas en el hospital?

\- Si- dijo Allen apresurado.

\- Oh por dios! Al final si le gustas, harán una buena pareja- Lavi le hizo un gesto afirmativo con su dedo pulgar, Allen no estaba tan seguro.

Se preguntaba si el salvavidas había accedido a salir con él por mera lastima después de haber hecho el ridículo tantas veces.

Por un momento se detuvo pensando lo peor. Si era por lástima, sería sólo otra vergüenza. Salió del hotel con toda la determinación pues como Lavi le había dicho, podría servirle de algo, funcionara o no. Esperó en la salida de la playa que Kanda siempre usaba. Al poco rato apareció cambiado y listo.

\- hoy saliste temprano - dijo Allen viendo que era muy puntual

\- es que los Moyashi dieron problemas por la mañana, no a último minuto. Allen se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

\- no conozco la cuidad, ¿podrías llevarme a algún lugar? - de acuerdo, no quiero terminar en la tienda del viejo. Kanda le tomó la mano y comenzó a apurarlo jalando suavemente. Allen se dejó llevar mientras sentía como el corazón se le salía. El salvavidas le tomaba la mano no como si lo jalara en calidad de costal, en verdad le había tomado la mano, con dedos entrelazados y todo. Lo condujo a una calle donde había puestos de todas clases y la gente iba con yukata.

-estamos en el festival de verano, antes lo hacían cerca del mar, pero con el turismo, decidieron moverlo. Allen miraba las delicias que surgían de todos lados.

Allen se quedó parado frente a un puesto que vendía dangos, aquellos que había probado en la tienda donde Kanda trabajaba.

\- Realmente tienes un pésimo gusto - dijo Kanda con desagrado.

\- No te gustan? ¿son deliciosos - Allen ya se había comido la ración - ¿Entonces cuales te gustan?

Kanda señalo un puesto adelante donde había un hombre sirviendo fideos con maestría.

Kanda pidió dos platos y le entregó uno a Allen. - no sé comer con palillos - dijo Allen dudoso mientras se sentaban con los fideos. Kanda tomó un bocado con sus palillos, sopló brevemente y se lo ofreció. Allen abrió la boca y aceptó sorprendiéndose por el sabor.

\- ¡está delicioso! - dijo Allen.

\- ¿tiene tenedores? - preguntó al mesero - este Moyashi no sabe usar los palillos.

\- Soy Allen, ¿cuántas veces tendré que repetírtelo?

\- Para mí eres un Moyashi - Allen hizo un puchero y trato de comer con los palillos inútilmente.

\- Debes cogerlos así - dijo Kanda tomándole la mano para enseñarle la postura que debía usar h Ahora trata de comer.

Allen apenas pudo coger un par de fideos y llevarlos a la boca, pero lo había sentido como un logro.

Siguieron paseándose por los puestos, Kanda lo había convencido de probar algunas golosinas que incluían calamar seco y pescado.

\- Sabe horrible, ¿lo hiciste a propósito? - dijo Allen lamentándose por haber creído en su recomendación.

\- No me gustan los dulces Moyashi, ¿que esperabas?

\- Pero tú tampoco lo estas comiendo - Allen le acerco un calamar muy oloroso.

Kanda tomó un mordisco de la mano de Allen y se mantuvo tranquilo. El renombrado Moyashi sentía que cada vez que el chico se le acercaba un poquito más, le iba a dar un mini ataque al corazón. Pasaron por todas las delicias y Allen las probó todas.

\- si no te gustan los dulces, por qué trabajas en una tienda que los vende? - dijo Allen con la boca llena de takoyaki.

\- no es por gusto - dijo Kanda cargando la crepa gigante que Allen guardaba para después - la tienda es de mi abuelo. Allen sonrió con malicia, Kanda tenía influenciad en esa tienda. Se imaginaba a un hombre de la seriedad y misticismo de Kanda. Pero cuando la conversación reveló que su abuelo era el hombre amable que lo había atendido. Le pareció gracioso. Aquel hombre era todo lo contrario a Kanda, y era inglés.

Sentía que algo los conectaba, Kanda lo hizo alejarse de los puestos de comida, no le importo mucho mientras devoraba unos takoyaki.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - pregunto curioso.

\- Solo camina Moyashi.

\- No entiendo porque eres tan amargado, tu abuelo se ve que es hombre muy amable.

\- No tengo que parecerme a el Moyashi - dijo con molestia.

\- Al menos sonreír un poco no te matara - Kanda lo acuchillo con la mirada.

\- Tú fuiste quien pidió la cita Moyashi.

\- ¿entonces tu no querías la cita? - dijo Allen entrecerrando los ojos Kanda rio ligeramente.

\- Moyashi, no creo que sea muy amable el pedirme que sonría. Allen se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, no lo había hecho como una petición para forzarlo, y no era su obligación, así que había sido grosero.

\- lo siento, sólo que a veces siento que no te agrado.

\- estoy aquí - dijo encogiéndose.

Allen siguió a Kanda.

¿Eso significaba algo bueno? entonces tenía esperanzas? miles de preguntas comenzaron a llenar su cabeza, Kanda se detuvo en algún punto, Allen no se percató chocando con él, se separó algo apenado.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - viendo que a su al redor no había nadie, apenas lo que parecía un pequeño templo, miro curioso el lugar como si esperara que de allí saliera un monje, se percató de que Kanda estaba apartado apoyado de una baranda, Allen se acercó sin hacer mucho ruido, desde allí podían ver las luces del festival y parte de la playa. No imaginaba que hubieran caminado tanto.

\- ¿Ya terminaste de husmear Moyashi?

\- No husmeaba, solo tenía curiosidad, nunca había visto un templo.

Allen se acercó a Kanda y se dio un momento para apreciar la vista, había pasado tanto tiempo tratando de pedirle una cita que no había ido más que a la playa. Recordó que en realidad estaba en una cita. En la primera cita de toda su vida, al menos la primera con alguien que le gustaba de verdad. Si había esperanza, también pronto moriría porque debía volver a casa.

\- ¿por qué querías una cita conmigo? - dijo Kanda mirándolo a los ojos.

\- ¿por qué? - dijo Allen nervioso - ¿no es obvio?

\- bueno, entonces ya deberías estar sobre mí - dijo Kanda mirando al piso un poco desilusionado.

\- ¿por qué estaría sobre ti?

\- te vas pronto, eso dijo el pelirrojo, aquí nadie nos va a molestar.

\- ¿A que te refieres con eso? - pregunto algo inocente, Kanda sonrió de manera burlona como si no pudiera creerse la pregunta del albino.

\- Me refiero a esto Moyashi- acorto la distancia entre ellos con un beso, Allen se quedó petrificado jamás lo habían besado, su corazón latía con fuerza, sentía que se mareaba, Kanda le sostenía el rostro para que no se apartara, pudo sentir su lengua entrar en su boca, no se creía que aquello estaba ocurriendo.

\- Pareces un maniquí Moyashi - dijo separándose.

Se quedó de piedra, rojo y con el estómago hecho un nudo. Era la primera vez que besaba a alguien y lo había hecho mal.

\- es que... Yo... No esperaba... - Allen se tocó los labios con la punta de los dedos.

\- entonces te gusta que el otro tome la iniciativa - dijo tomándolo por la cintura y tocando su trasero.

\- ¡no! - dijo a punto de desmayarse por la emoción - yo sólo quería tener una cita contigo porque me gustas, no esperaba que llegáramos a más -Allen pensó que ya tenía suficiente con los nervios como para entregar su virginidad, el paquete completo en un día.

\- ¿no querías hacerlo? Qué raro - dijo Kanda mostrando su sorpresa, lo cual resultaba una novedad pues siempre estaba serio - pensé que venías por una experiencia interracial, la mayoría viene por eso, todos van a las playas de Latinoamérica.

Allen se puso más rojo aun - ¿Acaso siempre haces eso?

\- ¿Me ves cara de prostituto Moyashi? - dijo Kanda mirándolo serio - No te preocupes no ando ofreciendo mis "servicios" a cualquiera.

Allen dio un paso atrás.

\- Es broma Moyashi, vieras tu cara - le puso una mano en la mejilla.

\- Entonces ¿por que aceptaste la cita?- pregunto dudoso.

\- De verdad que eres idiota - suspiro - También me gustas Moyashi.

Allen se quedó con la boca abierta unos segundos. No sabía qué hacer, jamás había llegado tan lejos.

Se estiró y besó a Kanda con todas sus ganas. Se iba en unos días, pero por lo menos se llevaría algo bueno.

\- no estuvo tan mal esta vez - dijo Kanda cuando se separaron.

Allen lo golpeó en el brazo.

\- Al menos no golpeas como niña - Kanda se sobo el brazo.

Allen se iba a disculpar, pero Kanda le hizo una seña para que viera al cielo, entonces pudo ver como una bola de luz estallaba en el cielo, eran fuegos artificiales, tan hermosos que le quitaron el habla, ninguno dijo nada mientras el espectáculo duro.

Allen supo que entonces Kanda había no solo buscado ese lugar para estar 'solos' sino para tener una vista envidiable.

El espectáculo termino, Kanda le dijo algo para bajar de vuelta al festival, pero Allen lo detuvo, aunque le había agradado quería estar a 'solas' con el otro quien no tardo en entender al albino.

vieron el resto de los fuegos artificiales, a lo lejos se escuchaba la música del festival y el murmullo de la multitud.

El ambiente era más de lo que hubiera podido pedir para una primera cita, Allen tendría altas expectativas desde ese momento.

Besó a Kanda sin hacer caso a sus críticas, al parecer con cada beso iba mejorando, pero no era de lo más romántico. Por otro lado, se preguntaba si tenía algún objetivo. Qué tan lejos podía llegar si no iba a volver a ver a ese chico.

No supo en qué momento se encontraba besando nuevamente a Kanda, las manos de este tratando de colarse bajo su camisa.

\- ¿Ustedes que están haciendo? - dijo una voz desconocida mientras una linterna los apuntaba. Allen se separó avergonzado, era un policía que parecía estar patrullando.

Kanda le tomo de la mano y lo obligo a caminar pues el hombre les estaba dando una charla sobre los actos indecentes que estaban cometiendo frente a un templo.

Bajaron casi corriendo, el policía no desistía con su lección de modales y paró hasta que habían bajado de nuevo al festival.

-lo siento - dijo Allen, aunque no era su culpa en verdad.

Por un momento sintió que era parte de la mala suerte que llevaba cargando, todo lo que se relacionaba con Kanda le salía mal.

-podemos ir a mi casa, o a tu hotel - dijo el otro con algo de molestia por lo ocurrido.

\- o podríamos quedarnos aquí - dijo tratando de calmar su corazón, se había acelerado más de lo que estaba debido a la huida.

\- entonces sólo querías una cita... - buscó una palabra para definir - lenta? no es como si te fueras aquedar por siempre.

\- lo sé, pero tampoco esperaba que tu quisieras...pensé que los japoneses eran más tímidos.

Kanda entrecerró sus ojos.

\- Moyashi - hizo una pausa - Sabes que has estado provocándome todos estos días ¿no? paseando con esta estúpida tanga o bronceándote hasta quedarte como un camarón, como esperas que reaccione?

Allen se quedó sin palabras, pues el tenía razón había hecho todo aquello con tal de que el otro se fijara en el pero no esperaba que realmente lo fuera a excitar.

\- No te forzare a nada si no quieres, entonces nos quedamos aquí.

Estuvieron callados un rato, incómodos, Allen miraban al piso y Kanda se sentía mal por haber insistido.

\- no lo he hecho

\- qué? - dijo Kanda mirando al otro.

\- no he tenido sexo con nadie - dijo Allen evitando su mirada, estaba avergonzado.

Desde que había visto a Kanda, le había gustado, en todos los sentidos, pero cómo podía llevar pedir una cita y lanzarse sin saber lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Entiendo - dijo Kanda mirando a otro lado - Vamos, de seguro tienes hambre.

\- ¿Eh? - Allen lo miro confundido por el cambio drástico de la conversación, quiso hablarle, pero su estómago había respondido la pregunta por él.

Se acercaron a un puesto de okonomiyaki, el aroma lo había atraído, comenzó a pedir y comer como si no hubiera un mañana.

Al momento de pagar Allen iba a buscar su monedero cuando un hombre se ofreció a pagar su cuenta.

\- Yo pago, si no te molesta - dijo un hombre moreno evidentemente extranjero - Te vi en la playa comiendo hace unos días, tienes un gran talento.

\- le agradezco, pero yo pagaré por mi comida- dijo notando como Kanda miraba severamente al hombre.

\- entiendo - dijo el hombre sonriendo - pero puedo invitarte el postre, podríamos charlar un rato, tú amigo puede acompañarnos, si conoce algún lugar bueno, mucho mejor - dijo el sujeto poniendo la mano en su hombro.

\- le agradezco, sólo que estamos en medio de algo.

Allen solía ser amable y no sabía cómo salir de ese predicamento, en otro momento hubiera aceptado, por cortesía, pero no sabía qué hacer con Kanda ahí.

El hombre vio a Kanda quien le tomo la mano a Allen y sonrió - Ya veo, te refieres a ese "algo". Es una lástima, pero si cambias de opinión llámame - le dio una tarjeta y Allen solo la tomo por mera cortesía.

Apenas la leyó, era al parecer un ejecutivo de alguna estación televisiva, Allen estaba algo sorprendido.

\- Podía ser un buen partido Moyashi - dijo Kanda sacándolo de su asombro mientras aflojaba el agarre en su mano

Allen lo miró molesto, pagó la cuenta y se levantó.

\- no vienes solo, Moyashi - dijo Kanda molesto

\- y lo dices después de insinuar que debía haberme ido con ese sujeto? - dijo Allen preguntándose si no había sido un error salir con Kanda, después de todo, le gustaba, pero ya sabía que tenía muy mala actitud.

\- no todos los días te encuentras a un productor de tv - Kanda lo siguió

\- ¿entonces no te hubiera importado que interrumpiera la cita?

Kanda no respondió.

\- ¿Eso es un 'si'? - dijo Allen con decepción en su rostro.

\- La decisión era tuya Moyashi, solo te estaba dando a elegir - dijo en un tono despreocupado, tampoco era como si estuviera perdiendo algo porque aún no sabían si esa relación seguiría con el Moyashi teniendo que devolverse a su país.

* * *

 **NOTAS:Algo de drama al final, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Amor de Verano**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, AU, comedia(?) cita cursi.**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray -man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

\- Entonces no te basta con te hubiera elegido a ti - dijo muy serio dejando perplejo a Kanda mientras le tomaba la mano, Kanda desvió mirada, Allen apenas pudo notar un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

\- Moyashi... -dijo Kanda dudando si soltar su mano - recuerdas que no vives aquí?

\- lo tengo presente - dijo Allen sintiendo una molestia en el estómago

\- me gustas, pero no me digas cosas o me trates como si fueras en serio.

\- tu abuelo es inglés, no tienes interés en conocer su país? Japón es bonito, ¿cómo sabes que no podría volver?

\- ahora eres tú el que va muy rápido - dijo Kanda mirando sus manos entrelazadas - no me conoces, ni siquiera has tenido sexo, lo cual implica que ni siquiera has tenido novio. Se hace tarde te llevaré a tu hotel.

-Que no tenga experiencia no quiere decir que no sepa lo que siento- dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras Kanda lo obligaba a caminar. Kanda no dijo nada, Allen no insistió.

Llegaron frente al hotel, Kanda se iba a retirar cuando Allen ya tenía su llave, pero su mano se lo impidió.

\- Moyashi sabes que...

-Solo acompáñame a mi habitación, solo eso, ¿sí? - Allen se sentía como un niño pequeño haciendo aquella petición, pero no quería que Kanda se fuera aún.

Entraron al lugar y pasaron de lago hacia el elevador de manera sospechosa. Como temiendo que supieran en qué andaban. Allen aplastó el botón con prisa, era obvio que ambos sabían lo que estaba por ocurrir, pero quería darse prisa para no arrepentirse y pensar que quizá no volvería a vera Kanda. Entraron y marcaron el piso sin mirarse, Kanda se apoyó en una pared sorprendido porque la habitación del Moyashi estaba en los últimos pisos.

De pronto, el elevador detuvo. las luces se pusieron tenues y la música paró. Allen presionó frenéticamente el botón de ayuda, no podía ser que ahora que estaba dispuesto a perder su virginidad, esa cosa se atascara.

Por el micrófono les informaron que el elevador había fallado, que tratarían de sacarlos, pero como estaban entre un piso y otro, eso lo haría más difícil.

Allen se sentó en el piso y no pudo evitar ponerse rojo como tomate para no soltarse a llorar. Desde que había llegado, todo lo relacionado con Kanda salía terrible, pero se seguían encontrando. No entendía si debía tomarlo como un señal positiva o negativa.

\- Lavi tenía razón - sollozo - Estoy maldito.

Kanda se cubrió la boca con la mano girando el rostro.

\- Realmente tienes muy mala suerte Moyashi - dijo tratando de disimular una risa.

\- ¿Te estas riendo? - dijo completamente sorprendido dejando de llorar al instante - No es gracioso, todo lo que he hecho me sale mal, quizás esto es una señal de que quizás no debemos...

\- Lo siento Moyashi- dijo tratando de volver a su postura seria - Pero no lo digas.

\- Pero... - Kanda lo beso para callarlo.

Entonces el ascensor se comenzó a mover y llegaron a su destino.

El beso hizo que Allen dejara de pensar que en realidad no conocía ese chico. que lo único que conocía de él era su nombre y los empleos que tenía. Si no les gustaba la misma música, si no veían las mismas películas, si sus estilos de vida eran diferentes, en ese momento era el menor de sus problemas.

Cuando las puertas de abrieron, se separaron antes de que los empleados del hotel los vieran. El gerente les pidió una disculpa y dijo que enviaría un regalo a la habitación como compensación por el tiempo perdido.

Llego una botella su mejor licor y un banquete de su sushi más caro, Allen quiso probarlos todos cuando Kanda lo tomo por la espalda.

\- Entonces prefieres la comida antes que a mí - dijo Kanda en un tono burlón limpiándole un trozo de arroz de la mejilla.

\- Es que luce delicioso, prueba este, le dio a probar uno temporizado Kanda lo comió.

\- No está mal, pero como que quiero comer Moyashi.

Allen sintió un aliento tibio en su cuello, lo ladeó un poco por instinto y dio paso a los labios de Kanda.

Cuando pensaba que nadie querría estar con él o salir en una cita, pensaba en resignarse y en que esos besos, que ahora el salvavidas le daba, no serían posibles.

Subió la mano atrapando unos mechones del cabello de Kanda y lo acarició, era muy suave a pesar de estar siempre en el sol y el agua salada.

Kanda siguió besando su cuello, su respiración le daba algo de cosquillas, sus manos se movieron por su pecho buscando desabotonar su camisa, buscando sentir la suave piel del albino.

Allen se sintió algo extraño cuando Kanda comenzó a tocar sus tetillas y le detuvo.

\- N-no soy una chica - dijo completamente apenado.

\- Eso lo sé muy bien Moyashi - dijo burlón moviendo su mano libre hacia el abdomen del albino.

\- entonces no toques ahí - dijo Allen con la piel erizada por el toque extraño.

\- cómo sabes que no te gusta? - sus dedos recorrían el abdomen de Allen, a penas y podía creer que ese chico comiera como si fuera su última comida.

\- sólo lo sé

\- ¿y si hago esto? - los dedos de Kanda se metieron dentro de su ropa interior, pero, aunque estaba en la zona, evitó tocar el miembro de Allen logrando desesperarlo

Allen tembló al sentir el roce de los dedos de Kanda en esa área, su cara se puso roja, Kanda pudo notarlo al ver sus orejas.

\- Creo que no te gusta - dijo con malicia retirando su mano lentamente.

\- N-no es eso.

\- Entonces - Kanda había sacado su jugando con el borde del pantalón de Allen quien solo miraba desesperado esperando que hiciera algo.

\- me gusta - dijo Allen tomando la mano de Kanda y dirigiéndola hacia esa zona.

Kanda sonrió y sólo tocó a Allen por encima de la ropa.

\- estás jugando conmigo - dijo molesto

\- tú también puedes jugar conmigo - el salvavidas se colocó frente a él y tomó sus manos para ponerlas sobre su pecho - toca lo que quieras.

Allen se puso más rojo y sus manos temblaron, se abofeteo mentalmente, no podía arruinarlo, toco el pecho marcado del salvavidas, se sentía muy bien al tacto, sus manos iban bajando, vio el pantalón del otro y por un momento dudo si debía desabrocharlo, no tenía mucha experiencia en estas cosas.

Algo nervioso termino empujando a Kanda quien cayo sentado en la cama y el recargado sobre él, la cara de Kanda estaba en su pecho busco separarse cuando sintió que el otro besaba su pecho y le acariciaba la espalda bajando hasta donde esta terminaba y apretando un poco su trasero. Allen gimió apoyándose de los hombros de Kanda, todo aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa.

La boca de Kanda fue hacia sus tetillas, lamió y succionó a pesar de las quejas de Allen pues estas no iban acorde su rostro y los gemidos de placer que emitía.

\- para - dijo Allen extrañado por lo bien que se sentía.

\- ¿no te gusta? - dijo Kanda sin separar la boca de la piel del otro.

\- no sé, es extraño - dijo con la mente nublada

\- hazlo tu - dijo Kanda soltándolo y besando el resto de su torso.

Allen lo miró dudoso, pero poco a poco hizo que se recortara, con las piernas a los lados de su cadera, quitó la camisa y se acercó al pecho de Kanda. Mojó ligeramente con la punta de la lengua esperando una reacción.

\- no soy tan débil, Moyashi.

Esta respuesta provocó a Allen y le hizo actuar dando un mordisco al pezón de Kanda sacándole un gemido.

\- ¿No serás caníbal, Moyashi? - pregunto Kanda pensando que quizás le había marcado los dientes.

\- Lo siento - dijo bajando se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a la entrepierna de Kanda, respiro profundo desbrochando el pantalón buscando de Kanda y liberando su erección. Aunque ya lo había visto previamente lo sentía como la primera vez, su cara se sonrojo aún más, se preguntaba que debía hacer, ¿debía tocarlo?

\- No lo vayas a meter en tu boca Moyashi, capaz me lo arrancas.

Entrecerró los ojos y sin dejar de mirar con reproche se lo metió en la boca.

\- cuidado... - dijo Kanda temiendo lo peor.

Para su sorpresa, la boca de Allen era suave y cálida, ni siquiera lo había raspado un poco con los dientes. Sentía la torpeza del Moyashi en sus movimientos, pero al parecer, comer tanto había beneficiado a Allen en su control pues su miembro entero cabía en esa pequeña boca.

El Moyashi lamia y chupaba de manera que no podía contener un par de gemidos quería que el Moyashi lo engullera por completo.

Allen trataba de poner en práctica lo poco que recordaba de las películas porno, introdujo aún más el miembro de Kanda en su boca viendo de reojo como este cerraba sus ojos ante el placer que sentía, Allen sintió confianza para continuar, pudo sentir la mano de Kanda en su cabeza como si buscara apartarlo.

\- Moyashi...- lo escucho susurrar entonces no supo más cuando sintió algo caliente en su boca, Allen se tuvo que separar tosiendo un poco.

El primer pensamiento que había cruzado "no sabe mal" lo hizo sonrojarse al punto de tener que cubrirse la cara.

\- creí que no.… que no sabías nada - dijo Kanda entre el asombro y una respiración agitada - pero comer tanto te ha servido de algo - sonrió sentándose y atrayendo a Allen hacia la cama para acostarlo.

Lo besó a pesar de las negativas mientras abría su pantalón.

Allen algo temeroso miro Kanda liberando su miembro le resulto algo vergonzoso, Kanda simplemente sonrió al ver lo duro que estaba, Allen casi patea a Kanda sintió su miembro en su boca, era una sensación extraña para él, de manera instintiva quiso apartar a Kanda, pero este hizo caso omiso.

Tuvo que cubrirse la boca porque estaba seguro dar que sus gemidos se podían escuchar en cada rincón del hotel, a diferencia de Kanda no tenía tanta resistencia, así que duro poco antes de venirse en su boca.

\- Sabes amargo Moyashi - Allen le lanzo una almohada, Kanda la atrapo y la dejo a un lado desviando su atención a la mesita de noche.

\- ¿Que buscas?

\- Deberían poner estas cosas aquí - dijo sin dar muchas explicaciones, le mostro un botecito con un líquido transparente.

Allen se tensó. Millones de veces había pensado si le gustaría estar arriba o abajo, pensó que estaría arriba, supuso que tener algo adentro no sería tan fácil como meterlo, así que refería no arriesgarse.

\- ¿lo pongo yo? - dijo sin saber qué preferiría Kanda.

\- si quieres ponerlo tú, está bien, me gustaría verlo.

Allen tomó la botella mientras Kanda se quitaba los pantalones, Allen también los sacó y buscó ponerse entre las piernas del salvavidas.

\- date a vuelta, así no podré ver - dijo Kanda tomándolo de la cadera e intentando hacer que rotara para mostrarle el trasero.

Allen no estaba realmente consciente de lo que hacía, porque era el quien se giraba y daba la espalda? ¿sería esta la manera correcta? sus pensamientos se vieron cortados al sentir el líquido frio bajando por su trasero, algo le decía que no estaba bien, hasta que sintió un dedo en su entrada y casi salía corriendo de la cama.

\- Moyashi, relájate - dijo Kanda quien le había sostenido para que no se escapara por completo.

\- se supone que yo lo haría!

\- bueno, adelante - dijo Kanda entregándole el bote

\- no, en tu trasero, no en el mío - dijo Allen tratando de escapar nuevamente.

\- sólo soy activo - dijo Kanda tratando de acomodar al Moyashi de nuevo.

\- y cómo sabes que no te gusta estar abajo si no lo has hecho? - trató de regresarle la broma anterior pero el otro sólo gruñó.

\- y tú cómo sabes que no te gusta que te lo metan si nunca lo has hecho? - retó

\- ¡Pues yo...- Allen se sintió acorralado, Kanda lo estaba presionando por su inexperiencia - Apostemos! - fue lo primero que se le ocurrió ya que nunca perdía.

Kanda entrecerró sus ojos con cara de 'me estas jodiendo Moyashi?'

\- Ya que insistes terminemos con esto Moyashi- Kanda saco una moneda de su pantalón - Cara o sello?

Allen dudó un momento.

\- traigo un mazo de cartas, podríamos jugar póker - prefería un juego que pudiera controlar.

\- en serio quieres jugar? ¿Te parece que es el momento? - Kanda estaba ansioso - sólo escoge un lado.

\- ¿cómo sé que no es una moneda con truco?

\- claro, es mi moneda para hacer apuestas sobre quien va arriba y quien abajo.- usemos una mía - dijo corriendo a buscar en su maleta.

\- hubiera sido más sencillo darte el culo y ya - susurró Kanda para sí mismo.

Allen volvió con su "moneda de la suerte".

Kanda vio la moneda lucia común y corriente, no entendía el empeño del Moyashi con esa moneda, algún truco debía tener, no quería seguir dándole larga al asunto.

\- Elijo cara, tira la moneda de una vez Moyashi - dijo un tanto desesperado. Allen la lanzo la moneda un tanto nervioso, cuando debió atraparla por un momento dudo y no la pudo agarrar cayendo en el suelo, cuando vio para su desgracia que el resultado que mostraba era 'cara' puso una cara de horror.

\- Esa no cuenta.

\- Moyashi, en serio? he ganado, asume las consecuencias - dijo quitándole la moneda y lanzándola a un lado.

Allen palideció, Kanda lo había acorralado contra la cama, no veía escapatoria.

\- relájate, o lo harás aún peor.

\- aún peor? es decir que ya es malo relajado...

Kanda lo calló con un beso y no lo soltó hasta que lo vio algo adormilado y entumecido. Los besos bajaron por el torso de Allen hasta llegar a su entre pierna, mientras Kanda volvía a meterlo en su boca y se perdía en la sensación, el lubricante fue extendido por su trasero hasta llegar a la entrada. Con un suave masaje, los dedos del salvavidas empaparon a Allen hasta que sintió que podía introducir un dedo.

\- no.… espera - dijo Allen tratando de apartarlo ante la sorpresa de descubrir que en realidad no era tan malo. Cuando sintió el dedo se tensó.

\- ya está todo dentro? - dijo Allen apretando los ojos

\- de qué hablas Moyashi, sólo es la punta de mi dedo.

Allen tomo una bocanada de aire como si no lo quisiera creer.

\- Solo relájate, lo vas a terminar disfrutando.

\- Como lo sabes? ¿te lo han hecho? - preguntó un tanto paranoico.

\- Es mejor cuando tienes la boca ocupada Moyashi - dijo moviendo su dedo callando a Allen y arrancándole un gemidito.

Allen quiso patearlo, pero entonces termino desistiendo cuando sintió otro dedo entrar en él.

Kanda los movió lentamente sintiendo como se abría, cuando hacía un cambio repentino en la velocidad, Allen lo apretaba.

\- estás muy estrecho - dijo Kanda agregando más lubricante

\- no digas esas cosas - dijo cubriéndose el rostro, gimió al sentir los dedos de nuevo separando su interior.

\- es un cumplido, no puedo esperar a estar dentro - dijo metiéndolo de nuevo en su boca.

Allen gimió sin control, un tercer dedo se hizo presente pero no había dolido tanto, pero de solo pensar que los dedos de Kanda estaban dentro suyo solo se avergonzaba más, suspiro aliviado cuando los dedos fueron retirados, aunque por alguna razón sintió que algo faltaba.

Alzo la mirada viendo que Kanda se echaba algo de lubricante en su miembro, Allen trago saliva sintiéndose ansioso, sus miradas se cruzaron, Kanda se acercó a él y Allen sintió que su corazón latía como loco cuando el otro acortaba la distancia entre ellos, sintió el miembro de Kanda rozar su entrada.

-Voy a meterlo, Moyashi.

Respiró profundo y asintió, sin embargo, le pareció que tal vez necesitaría toda la botella de lubricante.

\- me aprietas - dijo Kanda empujando poco a poco.

\- no puedo dijo Allen sintiendo algo extraño en su interior - me vas a romper algo - se mordió el labio hasta que Kanda le avisó que ya todo estaba dentro.

\- Lo ves, no fue tan difícil - Kanda también respiraba para calmarse, la forma en Allen lo apretaba lo estaba descontrolando.

\- no te muevas - pidió Allen.

Kanda obedeció, pero también comenzó a masajear el miembro de Allen, que ya estaba duro.

Allen se calmó un poco, sintió que se relajaba un poco y dejaba de presionar tanto su miembro para su alivio.

\- Moyashi - le hablo - Puedo moverme? - pregunto ansioso. Allen sonrojado asintió pidiendo que no fuera tan rudo.

Kanda se movió lentamente casi sacando su miembro para volver a entrar con cuidado, Allen apretó la sabana bajo el, dolía un poco pero no era tan insoportable como esperaba.

Con la repetición, dejó de doler y ahora comenzaba a sentirse bien. No se lo había esperado, simplemente era mejor que todas las veces que había imaginado su primera vez.

Aún tenía curiosidad por saber qué se sentía estar dentro de alguien, pero por el momento, los movimientos de Kanda, que habían aumentado su velocidad, alcanzaban a rozar un punto que lo hacía estremecer.

Se sentía tan bien, que apenas podía contener sus gemidos, Kanda también parecía disfrutarlo, el sonido de su voz era excitante más cuando lo llamaba 'Moyashi'.

Kanda aumento el ritmo sintiendo que ya estaba por venirse, sintió como el interior del Moyashi se contraía apretando su miembro.

Allen terminó en su mano y la presión lo hizo terminar dentro de él. Se acomodó encima de Allen tratando de respirar.

\- qué debería hacer? - dijo Allen sin querer apartarse del otro

\- nada - dijo Kanda besándolo

Cuando estuvieron más tranquilos, Kanda salió de él y lo abrazó mientras se quedaban dormidos.

Lavi llegó horas después, bastante borracho, simplemente se dejó caer en su cama y se durmió con una sonrisa pues ya sabía que había perdido la apuesta, pero por buenas razones.

Allen se despertó sintiendo como una mano apresaba su cintura, sol le pego en la cara se tuvo que cubrir un poco el rostro, quería seguir durmiendo, trato de buscar una almohada palpando la cama, la encontró, pero estaba ocupada, vio unos mechones rojos asomarse, entonces se despertó de golpe.

Como si estuviera en una película de terror grito el nombre de Lavi, el susodicho solo se cubrió los oídos con la almohada.

\- ¿Q- que estás haciendo aquí?

\- Moyashi, silencio- escucho a Kanda quejarse del otro lado.

Allen se sentó en la cama tratando de cubrirse con la sábana. La mano de Kanda ahora había resbalado y tomaba su muslo.

\- No grites - dijo Lavi con cara de dolor, tenía una resaca olímpica

\- vuélvete a dormir - dijo Kanda acariciando su piel

\- sí, deben estar cansados - dijo Lavi metiéndose bajo la almohada para evitar la luz

Kanda en ese momento reacciono, pues esa no era la voz del Moyashi, se levantó mirando, al Moyashi y a su lado alguien que no debería estar allí, al menos no en su cama.

\- ¿Qué demonios? - Kanda miró a Allen como si pidiera una explicación.

Allen negó frenéticamente con la cabeza dando a entender que tampoco el entendía muy bien que hacia el pelirrojo allí.

\- Me avisan cuando sea mediodía, he quedado con una chica en la playa - dijo Lavi como si nada.

\- ¿Qué demonios malditos, conejo?

\- ¿Eh? - Lavi apenas alzó su rostro algo adormilado, vio que Allen trataba de calmar al japonés.

\- Lavi, ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó Allen un tanto impaciente.

\- Dormir? ¿qué esperabas? pagamos esta habitación juntos lo recuerdas? - dijo un tanto ofendido.

\- No me refería a eso, me refería a por qué estas durmiendo en la misma cama que "nosotros".

\- venía muy mal en la noche, no me acuerdo ni de cómo llegué al hotel - dijo cubriéndose hasta la cabeza.

Kanda le pedía a Allen que hiciera algo por la situación, pero el otro no sabía cómo responder.

\- te parece si vamos por algo de desayunar? - dijo levantándose y tratando de cubrirse con la sábana mientras buscaba su ropa interior.

El salvavidas suspiró. Esperaba poder hacerlo de nuevo con el Moyashi, pero los planes se habían arruinado.

Se vistieron y salieron avergonzados.

\- pudiste mandarlo a otro lado - dijo con los brazos cruzados

\- también es su habitación... en unas horas se irá, por si quieres...

\- No creo que quiera volver ahí - dijo Kanda arreglándose la camisa, no quería tener la experiencia y que quizás ese sujeto entrara a la habitación sin pedir permiso alguno. Aun se preguntaba cómo no se había percatado de había estado durmiendo allí.

\- Lo siento - Allen se sentía ahora tan apenado.

Bajaron a desayunar, Kanda dijo algo, de que a lo mejor no había probado un desayuno japonés, Allen entonces lo miro con curiosidad.

Fueron a un restaurante cercano, algo pequeño y familiar, Allen miro la carta sin entender mucho solo viendo las imágenes de algunos platillos que le parecieron apetitosos.

Pidió conservadoramente, no sabía si en realidad le gustaría la comida de ese lugar.

\- ¿qué pasa Moyashi? ¿hoy no tienes hambre? - dijo anda entregando su menú al mesero

\- primero quiero probar - dijo determinado - por cierto, no tienes trabajo hoy?

\- con el viejo, no pasa nada.

\- si tienes trabajo con tu abuelo, por qué eres salvavidas? - dijo Allen soltando la duda que lo mataba desde que lo vio tras el mostrador

\- estoy reuniendo dinero - dijo sin más

-Ya veo... tienes un lugar al que quieras ir o algo que hacer? - pregunto un tanto interesado pues era poco lo que sabía de Kanda - Si puedo saber...

Kanda tomo algo de té que les fue servido a la mesa, Allen trato de imitarlo, estaba caliente y algo amargo.

\- No aguantas nada Moyashi.

\- No me gustan mucho las cosas amargas - dejo él te en la mesa.

\- Sobre tu pregunta Moyashi. No, no puedes saber de mis planes, ni se lo he comentado al viejo - Allen hizo un puchero.

\- ¿Solo quería saber más de ti, tu no quieres saber algo de mí? - pregunto ya un tanto incómodo.

Kanda volvió a pensar en que Allen se iría de todos modos. A penas y lo conocía, pero desde que había entrado en la playa no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima.

\- ¿cuándo te irás?

\- ¿eso es lo que quieres saber de mí? - dijo Allen ofendido.

\- tengo que saberlo en algún momento - dijo Kanda bajando los ojos.

\- en un par de días - dijo mirando la taza de té y jugando con ella.

\- qué haces en Inglaterra? - bebió su té después de un largo silencio que indicaba cuánto lamentaban que sólo les quedaran un par de días.

\- Pues yo...toco el piano - dijo algo emocionado de que al menos quisiera saber algo de él.

-¿Solo te dedicas a eso?

\- Es lo que más me gusta, he tocado el piano desde que tengo uso de razón - pues no conocía otra cosa y nada más lo apasionaba.

\- Pensé que eras competidor profesional.

\- ¿En qué? - pregunto confundido.

\- Competencia de comida.

\- ¿eso existe? - dijo Allen tomándolo como broma

\- ¿en Inglaterra no? - dijo Kanda sorprendido de que no aprovechara sus habilidades

\- pues no... Hay concursos, pero en ferias, tal vez una vez al año.

\- creo que deberías llamar al tipo de la tarjeta - dijo Kanda recibiendo su tazón de soba de manos del mesero.

\- de nuevo con eso? No lo voy a llamar, si ya te aburrí...

\- no Moyashi - rodó los ojos - aquí se puede comer profesionalmente, hay torneos nacionales e internacionales. El tipo que te dio la tarjeta, es de una cadena de TV que suele transmitir esos eventos. Tal vez quieran patrocinarte.

\- ¿A mí? Ta-tampoco es que como mucho - dijo apenado, entonces su estómago rugió contradiciéndolo.

\- Pues yo creo lo contrario.

-De todas maneras, no creo que pueda hacerlo bien en una competencia con esas cámaras mirando, es vergonzoso - quiso esconder su rostro entre sus manos, pero entonces la mesonera llego con sus órdenes.

Kanda lo miró con burla, era increíble que le pareciera vergonzoso comer frente a la cámara mientras que lo hacía en cualquier lugar sin pena.

\- incluso si te da vergüenza, creo que le gustaría a la gente. Allen rio y desvió el tema, era una idea muy loca.

Pero si el Moyashi participara en un programa así no dudaba que lo vería todo el día, sacudió su cabeza, ¿estaba acaso buscando excusas para que el Moyashi se quedara?

La mesa fue servida, Allen trató de coger los palillos, pero aún era bastante torpe.

\- Es así Moyashi - dijo mostrándole nuevamente como coger los palillos, Allen lo imitó esta vez pudiendo llevarse un bocado a la boca.

* * *

 **NOTAS: espero que les haya gustado este cap, nos leemos en el siguiente!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Amor de Verano**

 **Por Katou Yuu**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, AU, comedia(?) mas cosas cursis!.**

 **DISCLAIMER: D. Gray -man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Vio al albino comer, pensó que su pedido había sido muy conservador puesto que dudaba que el Moyashi se fuera a llenar con solo eso.

\- No pedimos algo más - dijo Kanda viendo como los platillos se acababan y Allen comía con ganas.

\- No - dijo con la boca llena.

\- Apuesto a que quedas con hambre- dijo Kanda entrecerrando sus ojos.

\- podríamos ir por dango - dijo tratando de no botar el pedazo de pollo que apenas se había metido.

\- no gracias - dijo pensando en lo que su abuelo diría al verlo llegar con el cliente que "nunca olvidaría" por su forma de comer

\- los postres de tu abuelo son deliciosos... tu... sabes cocinarlos? - dijo Allen pensando que, si decía que sí, se lo llevaría a Inglaterra

\- no - dijo Kanda

\- no te creo - dijo acercando los palillos y robando algo del plato de Kanda.

\- No cocino dulces - dijo pescando con sus palillos los del Moyashi que trataba de repetir su hazaña.

\- ¿Entonces algún día podría probar lo que cocines?

\- Y esclavizarme en una cocina? lo dudo Moyashi.

Allen decidió que había tenido suficiente, pagaron la cuenta y salieron del restaurante. Allen comenzó a preguntarle todo tipo de cosas pues no se había dedicado a turistear como era debido por haber estado buscando seducir al salvavidas.

Dieron un paseo por los lugares más cercanos y Kanda respondió sus dudas.

Durante el día, a penas y se tomaron la mano. Definitivamente no era lo que quería, estar dando vueltas por la ciudad no parecía alimentar el romanticismo.

\- ¿y tu casa? - dijo después de preguntar por mil cosas

\- está lejos de la playa.

\- ¿es estilo occidental?

\- Si, el viejo aún mantiene su estilo.

\- Ya veo, oye y que es ese lugar- señalo un establecimiento donde había muchos jóvenes cerca.

\- Es un karaoke - dijo Kanda buscando alejar al albino del lugar.

.

\- Podemos ir?

\- estás muy preguntón, Moyashi - dijo Kanda temiendo lo peor

\- se buen guía de turistas y entremos - dijo Allen jalándolo.

Pidieron una cabina a pesar de que Kanda advirtió que no cantaría. Les llevaron bebidas y botanas mientras Allen miraba el listado de canciones.

\- todo está en japonés - dijo desconcertado

\- hay canciones en inglés - tomó la careta y pasó las hojas revelando otras opciones.

-oh! ¡esta canción me la sé! - dijo Allen señalando una del catálogo, Kanda quiso ver, pero ya el albino había cerrado el catálogo y se encontraba seleccionando una.

Cuando escucho el intro de la canción pensó en huir, vio al Moyashi tomar el micrófono, pensó que era joda, pero ahí estaba el Moyashi ya preparándose para cantar.

Allen cantó y para sorpresa de Kanda, no lo hacía mal. Primero desafinó, parecía tratar de recordar el ritmo. Pero después hizo ademanes. El Moyashi le pareció lo más lindo que había visto, no sólo era atractivo físicamente, hacía cosas sin vergüenza, incluso sus intentos en la playa, por más tontos que fuesen, los había enfrentado. Sin mencionar que tenía talentos inusuales con la boca. Estaba claro que no se quedaría, pero tampoco quería que se fuera. Al terminar, obligó al Moyashi a cantar una canción de su elección, Allen aceptó el reto, aunque pronunciaba terrible.

El japonés no era su fuerte y se enredaba con algunas palabras, aquella canción casi parecía un trabalenguas hasta que Allen no pudo más dejo el micrófono.

-Eres pésimo.

-Ah sí! ¡Entonces canta tú!

-No canto Moyashi.

\- De seguro te gusta AKB48 - dijo Allen haciendo caso omiso y buscando una canción. Kanda arrugo la cara de solo pensar en aquellas mocosas con voz de pito.

\- No me gusta - dijo Kanda fastidiado.

Allen lo picó para que comenzara, pero no era su intención. Al final, la cara que uso Allen lo obligó a ceder y trató de recitar la canción a falta de mejores habilidades.

Cuando Allen quería poner otra Kanda insistió en que sólo la cantara el Moyashi.

\- También podrías decirle al tipo de la cadena que cantas, te haría un idol.

\- Un idol? - dijo Allen pensativo ante todo lo que eso implicaba - No me gustaría.

\- No das conciertos? - pregunto Kanda.

\- Si, pero con la orquesta, a veces en algunos concursos y eventos, pero sabes no es que yo sea la estrella.

\- Desperdicias tu talento, Moyashi - dijo fastidiado.

\- Quieres que sea un idol o que me dedique a comer de manera profesional?

\- podrías cantar y comer - dijo Kanda tomándolo de la muñeca y atrayéndolo hacia él.

Allen se sorprendió, después de no tocarse en todo el día, pensaba que ya no tenía esperanza. sin embargo, Kanda lo había jalado hacia él, y había metido las manos bajo su camiseta.

\- qué haces? -dijo sintiendo cosquillas

\- cómo puedes comer tanto y no engordar - tocaba su abdomen y acariciaba su espalda.

\- Es mi metabolismo, supongo... eso dijo el doctor - sus mejillas se coloraron un poco de recordar como su padre no se explicaba su apetito insaciable - Me haces cosquillas.

Kanda lo había terminado recostando en el sofá, Allen ni se había percatado distraído con el roce de los dedos del otro.

\- guarda silencio Moyashi - dijo Kanda mientras abría el pantalón de Allen.

\- qué haces!? es un lugar público! - trató de quitarlo - vamos a tu casa! - dijo Allen quedándose callado en cuanto Kanda metió la mano en su pantalón

\- el viejo puede ir a casa

\- ¿al hotel?

\- ni hablar - dijo Kanda metiendo a Allen en su boca.

-Kanda-Ah! - Allen tuvo que cubrirse la boca, pues lo gemidos comenzaban a salir sin control.

\- Nadie nos va a escuchar Moyashi, aún tenemos 30 minutos- dijo viendo de reojo el reloj.

\- Pero... Ah! - Allen ya no se siguió resistiendo, pues se había terminado por venir en la boca del otro.

Salió del karaoke lleno de vergüenza, como si todos supieran lo que había ocurrido ahí.

Estaba algo decepcionado, no por las habilidades de Kanda, eso estaba claro, pero si porque no había sido el lugar adecuado, porque había preferido hacerlo en un karaoke que en su casa.

\- Moyashi - llamó - lo siento

No se había esperado esa disculpa, correspondía con lo que estaba pensando.

\- Tendrás que compensarlo

\- allá venden comida, si quieres...

-no, llévame a tu casa.

\- Te digo que el viejo va a estar ahí - dijo fastidiado.

\- No para hacer " esas cosas", solo quiero conocerla - dijo con un enojo fingido. Kanda bufo con molestia, quizás algo decepcionado de que las intenciones del Moyashi no fueran tan descaradas.

La zona donde vivía era algo tranquila y poco transitada, muchas casas parecidas, pero solo una destacaba.

\- Es aquí- se detuvieron en el frente, Kanda buscaba sus llaves, Allen estaba impresionado pues era muy grande.

Lo dejó pasar y lo pasó a la sala, ofreció té y fue a la cocina a buscar algo para que Allen picara. Había descubierto que le gustaba verlo comer. Comía horrible, pero con cierto encanto.

Allen no se sentó, fue de un lado a otro maravillado porque la casa era occidental, pero tenía una extraña fusión con la decoración japonesa.

\- y tu habitación?

\- arriba.

\- Puedo verla? -pregunto con algo de emoción. Kanda realmente no se podía creer lo relajado que era el Moyashi, al diablo que dijera que las cámaras lo ponían nervioso.

Prefirió de matar de una vez la curiosidad del Moyashi, le mostro sin mucho ánimo la habitación, Allen vio la habitación tan ordenada y limpia, apenas con lo necesario sin muchos objetos.

Kanda decidió que ya el Moyashi había visto mucho, iba a volver a la sala cual Allen lo atrapo impidiéndole avanzar.

\- dijiste que tu abuelo estaría en casa

\- debería - sintió como las manos de Allen pasaban a su espalda.

\- qué suerte

Allen se acercó y lo besó. Sin esperar, sus manos se colaron bajo su camiseta y tocaron sus músculos.

\- si llega y nos encuentra, no tendrás derecho a avergonzarte, asumirás tu responsabilidad - dijo Kanda bajando por el cuello del otro y buscando abrir su pantalón

-Entonces tomare el riesgo -dijo en un tono atrevido.

Kanda sonrió con malicia y entonces se deshizo de la ropa interior del Moyashi, Allen ya se encontraba duro, él también lo estaba y le dolía, Allen comprendido que necesitaba algo de atención y decidió dársela. Sus habilidades no eran las mejores, pero sentía la suficiente confianza cuando escucho a Kanda pedir por más.

Rodaron por la cama, por el piso y de nuevo en la cama. Esta vez, fue mucho más sencillo dejar entrar al salvavidas. Al terminar, Allen no estaba seguro de cuántas veces se había venido. Kanda aún estaba dentro de él y seguía succionando sus tetillas haciéndole perder la noción de todo.

\- estoy ahorrando para ir a Inglaterra - dijo Kanda comenzando a moverse de nuevo.

\- cómo puedes decirlo mientras... - un gemido interrumpió su reclamo.

\- Porque puedo - dijo Kanda mordiéndole levemente, Allen tiro de su cabello a modo de venganza.

De repente Kanda se quedó quieto dejando algo confundido a Allen.

\- El viejo llego - dijo Kanda buscando separarse de él.

\- Tu abuelo? ¿en serio? - Allen trato de escuchar algo. pero entonces Kanda buscaba la manera de quitárselo de encima, escucho sus pasos subiendo las escaleras mientras que con su voz cantarina lo llamaba.

-Moyashi! ¡Muévete! - apresuró Kanda empujando.

\- ¡¿Yuu?- dijo el viejo - tienes resaca?

\- no, estaba a punto de bañarme - dijo Kanda con la voz un poco quebrada, Allen lo había sacado lentamente.

\- ¿estás enfermo? - Tiedoll abrió la puerta y se encontró con su nieto tratando de cubrir a un chico con la sábana.

-señor, lo siento - dijo Allen tratando de cubrir a Kanda. Tiedoll se quedó con la boca abierta.

\- era tu novio? ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! - parecía ofendido - era obvio, tiene el gusto de tu abuela, les gusta un buen mozo inglés.

Kanda lanzo una almohada y viejo la esquivo sonriendo - Los espero abajo - dijo cerrando la puerta.

Ambos están sonrojados a no más poder, muertos de la vergüenza, Allen comienza a buscar su ropa igual que Kanda, sin darse cuenta se coloca los boxes de Kanda, a este no le importa, pues le resulta sexy ver al Moyashi con su ropa interior. Una vez vestidos bajan, aunque Allen quisiera lanzarse por la ventana para no enfrentar al abuelo.

En la sala se percibía el aroma del té.

\- niños, espero que hayan usado protección - dijo el abuelo sirviendo dos rebanadas de pastel.

\- nos vamos - dijo Kanda jalando a Allen hacia la salida.

\- claro que no! ¡tengo que conocer las intenciones que este chico tiene contigo! -

-me gusta su nieto! - dijo Allen en rojo tomate

\- pues claro, mi nieto es precioso - dijo el señor invitándolo a sentarse.

\- ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de él? - comenzó a preguntar y Allen se sonrojo.

\- Nos fuimos - dijo Kanda tirando de Allen y saliendo de la casa.

\- Tu abuelo es agradable - dijo Allen, Kanda lo ignoraba y seguía caminando.

\- Es por eso que no quería venir aquí.

\- Lo siento, insistí y ocurrió 'eso'- se sentía algo culpable porque Kanda se lo había advertido y tampoco era una experiencia muy agradable.

\- no me quejo de eso - dijo Kanda tomándole la mano un momento - pero el viejo va a estar insoportable cuando vuelva.

\- mañana me voy por la tarde - dijo Allen de golpe.

Lo ocurrido con el abuelo de Kanda le había hecho ver que estaban en un punto indefinido, si tenían algo, no iba a progresar, si no tenían nada, sería muy triste.

\- ya lo sé.

\- Entonces nos queda el resto del día - dijo Kanda deteniéndose a pensar.

\- Eh?

-Creo que se a dónde podemos ir - dijo Kanda avanzando y llevando a Allen quien no dejaba de preguntar a donde se dirigían, tomaron el tren y Allen no dejo de sentirse inquieto.

Durante el camino, trató de descubrir el destino, pero Kanda no daba su brazo a torcer.

En un par de horas llegaron a un onsen. Allen estaba maravillado.

\- pasaste tanto tiempo haciendo tonterías que no habías visitados las aguas termales? - Kanda estaba sorprendido, Allen era un tonto se perdía una de las mejores cosas de Japón.

\- no estaríamos aquí si fuese de otra forma - dijo Kanda apresurándolo a entrar y registrarse

Allen estaba emocionado, la habitación asignada era espaciosa y muy tradicional, vio los yukatas y sintió curiosidad, Kanda le indico que deberían usarlos para ir a las termas.

Allen no sabía cómo ponerse siquiera la bata, era un desastre, tanto que Kanda casi le saca el aire para anudarle el obi.

Allen se queja, aunque se queda sin palabras al ver a Kanda usar esa vestimenta tradicional, le sienta muy bien.

Disfrutaron de la cena, esta vez, Allen se midió con las cantidades pues la belleza del servicio lo impactó.

\- si te quedaste con hambre hay algo que te puedes comer - dijo Kanda mientras se acerca para besarlo.

\- creo que no, he tenido suficiente - dijo Allen pensando en su trasero.

Aunque no le dolía como había pensado, le da miedo romperse o que ocurra alguna locura como en el programa "Emergencias Sexuales"

Ya una vez después de comer, Allen quiere ir a los baños, esta emocionado, Kanda lo guía. Llegan a lo que pareciera un gran baño público, Kanda le dice que primero hay q lavar su cuerpo. Deja sus cosas en una canasta y solo se queda con una diminuta toalla, Allen lo sigue, aunque es extraño tiene sentido, pero le calma un poco que no haya mucha gente.

Ve a Kanda lavar su cabello con empeño, sabe que lo cuida mucho, Allen comienza a enjabonarse cuando siente una presencia a su lado, un hombre se ha sentado a su lado y le ofrece lavarle la espalda, a Allen le da algo de escalofríos.

Kanda se levanta y sin decir nada, lava la espalda de Allen haciendo que el hombre se aleje un par de bancos de ellos.

\- ¿siempre es así? ¿Todos te persiguen? - dijo Kanda mientras tomaba shampoo y frotaba el cabello de Allen.

\- los hombres mayores siempre son así conmigo - dijo Allen apenado- en Inglaterra todos deben perseguirte - dijo sintiendo celos de pensar que el Moyashi podría tener otros pretendientes.

\- sólo los viejos se me acercan - dijo con pesar.

\- ¿soy un viejo? - claro que no. Ni siquiera pensé que me hicieras caso, aun no lo creo.

\- Yo tampoco esperaba que un Moyashi idiota me fuera atraer- dijo burlón - Aunque supongo que me imagino que los ancianos se deben sentir identificados contigo.

\- Mi cabello no es de anciano - dijo captando su comentario.

\- ¿No te lo tiñes?

\- Es así de nacimiento - dijo con algo de enojo mostrándole su cuero cabelludo. Kanda le vacío un balde de agua fría.

\- ¡oye! - dijo molesto, con mechones en la cara.

\- pensé que también te teñías el... - Kanda señaló su entrepierna.

\- ¡claro que no! - dijo Allen ofendido.

\- me gusta - dijo Kanda sacudiendo el cabello de Allen.

\- también me gusta tu cabello, aunque es anormalmente largo.

\- Me gusta así - dijo Kanda sin mucha explicación.

Allen llegó y le apuntó con la manguera y le dio un baño con el agua fría.

\- Maldito Moyashi.

\- Me lo debías, estaba muy fría.

Kanda iba a buscar la manguera que tenía cerca y hacerle saber al Moyashi quien manda, Allen esquivo el chorro de agua fría sin percatarse de que una pastilla de jabón estaba cerca, resbaló y cayó al suelo.

Dio un gritito adolorido pues su trasero había tenido mucha acción esos días.

Kanda fue hacia él y trató de ayudarlo a levantarse, pero le pidió un momento para calmar el dolor. ´

\- entrar al agua te mejorará - dijo Kanda señalando el baño que humeaba. Kanda lo cargó y llevó al baño, lentamente lo dejó en el agua. Allen se había sentido avergonzado, como un doncel en peligro.

Al menos el agua caliente lo ayudó, sabía de las propiedades medicinales, pero ponerla a prueba era otra cosa, se relajó un poco olvidándose del dolor.

Kanda también lucía relajado, se había recogido el cabello para evitar que tocara el agua mientras tenía los ojos cerrados como si estuviera meditando.

Allen sintió que era una oportunidad única, junto sus manos y le salpicó un chorrito de agua que le dio de lleno en la cara.

Comenzaron un juego y no pararon hasta que ambos estuvieron lo bastante cerca para besarse. Allen lamentaba irse, el conjunto de llevarse bien y mal con el salvavidas le encantaba. Le hacía pensar que era definitivo volver a Japón en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Se miraron como si ambos pensaran lo mismo.

\- cuando vaya a Inglaterra, tal vez podríamos vernos.

\- ¿Entonces si iras a visitarme? - dijo emocionado.

\- No dije que fuera a visitarte Moyashi, dije que podríamos vernos - Allen hizo un puchero - También tengo planes.

\- ¿No eres nada romántico, sabes? - Allen se separó un poco fingiendo enojo.

\- ¿Quieres que te diga cursilerías? - dijo Kanda arrugando la frente.

\- sí, algunas - dijo Allen empujando- no, si dijera esas cosas, sería más difícil dejar de verte - dijo Kanda levantándose y nadando hacia otro punto, donde el agua nacía. Allen entendió que esa era su forma de decirle algo cursi- tal vez vuelva a Japón, por tratar de llamar tu atención no vi nada, creo que debería tomar otras vacaciones aquí.

Kanda lo miró de reojo.

-Entonces contrata un tour.

\- No puedes ser mi guía, vives aquí, debes conocer Japón mejor que cualquiera.

\- No soy guía turístico Moyashi - se giró viéndolo ya algo cansado - Además crees que me la paso recorriendo todo Japón, apenas he ido a Tokio y es un desastre - dando a entender que no suele viajar mucho.

-Entonces podemos conocer otros lugares juntos - dijo sonrojado hundiendo un poco su rostro en el agua, pues a él también le apenaba decir cosas cursis.

Kanda lo pensó un momento, tal vez estaban jugando a algo peligroso, porque no sabían cuando volverían a verse, pero sin decir palabra, ambos habían decidido tener alguna esperanza de que cuando ocurriera todo podría estar en el lugar que lo dejaron.

\- si me muestras Londres... Tal vez podría ir contigo.

\- no soy guía de turistas - bromeó Allen - pero puedo intentarlo.

\- Trato hecho entonces - dijo Kanda.

Allen se hundió más en el agua, el vapor lo estaba mareando un poco, pero pensó que era normal, quizás se estaba relajando demasiado.

\- Oye Moyashi...- Kanda vio como el Moyashi se había terminado de hundir, se quedó perplejo por un par de segundos hasta que reaccionó entendiendo se estaba ahogando.

Lo jaló con trabajo y lo sentó en sus piernas golpeando un poco su rostro.

\- cómo es posible que te ahogues en las aguas termales

\- por eso vine con un salvavidas - dijo Allen tratando de no quedarse dormido.

Kanda lo cargó y sacó del lugar, era bastante ligero en contraste con la cantidad de comida que ingería.

Le tuvo que llevar de regreso a la habitación, le dio un poco de aire fresco con un abanico, pues el albino tenía la cara aun roja y parecía adormilado.

\- Estoy bien- dice tratando de sentarse.

\- Permíteme dudarlo - dice Kanda en un tono burlón - Bebe esto - le da una botella de agua mineral.

Allen sintió que aquella noche era la mejor de su vida. Se quedaron juntos y por la mañana, con los primeros rayos del sol y después de hablar durante horas sobre lo que harían cuando se volvieran a encontrar, tomaron el tren de regreso.

Los planes que hacían y lo que proponían el uno al otro los hacía creer que se verían mañana, como siempre.

Mientras intercambiaban teléfonos, el conductor del tren avisó que en ese momento se estaba registrando un terremoto, pedía mantener la calma y Allen y Kanda no sentían la fuerza pues el tren iba a toda velocidad.

Cuando las vías comenzaron a torcerse, supieron que algo andaba mal.

El tren se salió de las vías, se escuchó un estruendo horroroso, Allen se alejó de Kanda sintiendo como se golpeaba con fuerza, todo se oscurecía y los gritos lo ensordecían, todo fue oscuridad de repente.

Escuchó los quejidos de gente adolorida, el apenas sentía su cuerpo, estaba atrapado entre una maraña de metal retorcido. Vio que Kanda estaba del otro lado del vagón, vio algo de sangre alrededor de su cabeza, quiso llamarlo, pero su voz no salía de sus labios, pudo escuchar unas sirenas y entonces todo se oscureció de nuevo.

Lavi acudió al hospital en cuanto lo llamaron, desafortunadamente no pudo ver a Allen consciente. El lugar estaba plagado de heridos tanto del accidente del tren como de otros pues el terremoto había causado destrucción.

El abuelo de Kanda y Lavi ni siquiera se encontraron, al revisar las listas y ver los nombres, supieron que no había necesidad de buscar al otro.

El cuerpo de Kanda fue cremado y puesto en la tumba familiar, Tiedoll atendió su negocio y consiguió un aprendiz, ese era el plan, de todas formas, Kanda se iría a Inglaterra.

El cuerpo de Allen no pudo salir debido al estado de emergencia de la cuidad, el consulado le recomendó a Lavi esperar o cremar el cadáver. Unas semanas después, Lavi regresó a Londres con las cenias de su amigo, las presentó a su padre, Mana.

Mana lloró y lanzó sus cenizas al río.

 _FIN._

* * *

 **NOTAS: Y llego de la nada con inesperado final trágico! Wajaja! Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia hasta su maravilloso final**


End file.
